iWin The Lottery
by Dburger
Summary: Sam and Freddie win a decent amount of money to help their family, and unexpected things arise after. Seddie, Cibby, Spasha. Short term Crad.
1. The Winning Ticket

**A/N: My first fanfiction. Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie Benson drove home in his car, a Pontiac Fiero GT. His mother did not approve of it because it was a fast sports car, but since Freddie is an adult, she can't do anything. Not the newest car out there, but still a fun one for sunny days. Freddie was married to Sam, and they owned a nice house and enjoy their jobs. Freddie worked at the Pear Store again and Sam worked at WSU. As Freddie pulled into the driveway, he found his wife checking the mail. Freddie jumped out of his car and gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, that lottery drawing you bought a ticket for is today." Sam started.

"Yup, I'm feeling lucky!" Freddie said excitedly

Sam snickered, "Like you're going to win the lottery."

"Well, I would share the money with you, since we're planning on starting a family. It's not a huge amount up for grabs, but it will give us a boost."

"It would certainly help us..." Sam mumbles.

...

It's 6:57 PM at night, and the drawing is in 2 minutes.

"Hey Sam, the drawing's about to come on!", Freddie yells from downstairs.

Just as Sam reaches the living room, the host starts reading the numbers. 20 seconds later, Freddie is jumping up and down with joy. The prize was $250,000.

"WE WON!" Freddie screamed.

"Congratulations, nub." Sam clapped.

Sam and Freddie hugged and shared a kiss.

Sam got up and walked toward the kitchen. "Think we should call Carly and Brad?"

"Hold it, Sammy. We shouldn't tell anyone until we actually have the money. Our lives are going to change a little."

"Well, can we go to the lottery office after work tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Let me guess, you want dinner now?"

"You know me well Benson. Let's go to Pini's."

Freddie leads his wife out to the Fiero GT and they get in.

Freddie realizes,"You know, I'm going to have to park this if we have kids."

"You're right. I wouldn't want my child riding in a car this small, and I can't drive it anyway because it's a stick."

They listen to music through the Fiero's headrest speakers on the way. Sam always thought that it was a cool feature, even though it was short lived. Much to Freddie's surprise, Sam holds the door for him when they get to Pini's.

"Why'd you hold the door for me?" Freddie asked once they are in the lobby.

"Just felt like it, so don't get used to it." Sam replied.

"Wasn't expecting to.", Freddie chuckled.

The couple is led to a booth. Both ordered lasagna. After a short while, their food came.

"I need to use the restroom. Be back in a sec." Freddie quietly said.

"Of course you have to go during our dinner, Fredwad."

Freddie rolls his eyes and leaves. Sam's phone rang and the caller ID showed that Carly's calling.

"Hey Carls." Sam greeted.

"Hey Sam."

"What's up?"

"You haven't talked to me all day. Is something up?"

"Nope, not at all. Just a normal day at the college."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Well, alright. Just checking in. Do you want to meet up with Brad and I at the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow?"

"We'd love to. How about dinner?"

"That's fine."

"See you then!"

"Bye Carly."

A couple seconds after, Freddie came back from the restroom.

"Carly called while you were doing your business. We're meeting her with Brad at the Groovy Smoothie for dinner tomorrow. We can tell them about our win then."

"Cool. Maybe we'll share a little bit with them."

"Yeah, a little."

Sam and Freddie eventually finish eating and drive back home.

"Do you want to try tonight?" Sam asked.

"That's definitely fine by me." Freddie smiled.


	2. It's Coming!

iWin The Lottery chapter 2.  
Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Words in italics are thoughts.

Sam and Freddie each went to work the next morning. After work, they met up at the lottery office, filled out a claim form, and submitted it to be processed.

"It will take about a month for your claim form to be processed.", the desk person said.

"That's fine. It will give us time to get ready just in case we have a baby.", Freddie replied.

With that, Sam and Freddie left the office and drove each other's cars home. Once they arrived, the couple had a discussion.

"I'm going to have to park the Fiero in the garage and buy a bigger car of a lot.", Freddie started.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. We'll go after I have my morning bacon."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Of course you want bacon for breakfast."

"Shoosh yeah I do!"

"Have you taken a test yet Sam?

"I'll go take one now. You better cross your fingers!"

"You bet I am."

Sam walked upstairs to the bathroom and took the test. The box said to wait 5 minutes for the results, so she set the timer on her PearPhone.

5 minutes left.

"_There's no doubt that I'm not nervous. Freddie will have to brace for my mood swings._", Sam thought.

4 minutes left.

"_Then we have to get the spare room converted to a nursery, and buy food..._"

3 minutes left.

"_Will there be a car lot that has a nice safe car for Freddie_?"

2 minutes left.

_"It's close. Carly's reaction will be huge. Spencer's should probably be more calm, but then we have to tell our mothers..._"

1 minute left.

"_The suspense is killing me!_"

BEEP!

Sam picks up the stick and turns it over. There's a small pink plus sign. She smiles and runs downstairs to tell her husband.

"FREDDIE! I'm pregnant!" Sam yells excitedly.

"You're serious?"

"100 percent, Freddork!", Sam playfully punched Freddie.

"This is so exciting!"

"Should we tell the others tonight?"

"Nope, we need to get some rest and hit the used car lots tomorrow. Lets pick up some dinner. Inside Out Burger?"

"Sounds like a plan, nub."

"Sam, it's 11:00 and you've had your breakfast! Can we leave now?"

"Hold your horses! I'm almost ready."

"Hurry up!"

Sam gives Freddie a death glare.

Sam and Freddie decided to drive Sam's old Geo Metro wagon to the first car lot they were visiting. Pam Puckett signed the title to her daughter while she was drunk.

"Welcome to EZ Buy Motors!", the salesman started.

"Thanks. I'm Freddie and this is my wife Sam. Our budget is about $2500. Sam is pregnant and we think the nursery will be expensive."

"You should have told us that you were starting a family.", the salesman replied icily.

"Just sell us a car!" Sam said raising her voice.

"No, you did not follow our rules!"

"You won't sell us a vehicle just because of 1 little thing?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Heck no!", the salesman said.

Sam grabs the salesman's arm and flips him onto his back.

"This is going on your dealership's reviews.", Sam said.

They left and went to another lot about 4 miles away.

"Hello and welcome to Cars For Less!" The owner greeted.

"Thank you. This is my husband Freddie and I'm Sam. We tried to buy a car at another lot, but a salesman refused to sell us one because I'm pregnant."

"That's absurd! Make sure you post that online! Congrats on your baby."

"You bet we will! And thanks."

"Anyways, what type of vehicle are you looking for?", The owner said.

"Safety is the first priority.", Freddie replied.

"What about this '96 Jeep?"

"I checked the recalls on those and it says that they catch on fire when hit in the rear hard. Has this one been taken in for its recall work?"

I'm afraid not sir. I didn't know about that. Brady! come over here and take this Jeep to their dealer and get the recall work done!"

"On it dad!", Brady yells from inside."

"Very sorry about that.", the owner says.

"_This guy may be a little shady if he has recalled cars that aren't fixed..._", Freddie thought.

"Any minivans on the lot?" Sam asked.

"We do have two minivans here, but one is in the garage getting fixed. The one that isn't is ready to go though."

"Sam, I'm not driving a minivan!"

"Yes you will!"

"This minivan better be fun to drive at least!"

"It is.", the owner said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Freddie asked as the owner led them to the van.

"My name is George. Well, here it is."

"This thing is 30 years old!", Sam exclaimed.

"But look, it's turbocharged and a manual!" Freddie said excitedly.

"Oh alright.", Sam gives in.

"How much?"

"2200 bucks and it's yours.", George said, hoping to sell it.

"I'll take it!"

Freddie drove home in his 'new' 1989 Dodge Caravan turbo. He found out that the engine had lots of performance parts that George didn't recognize and told Sam about them. The only downside he could find was that it was the short wheelbase version, but they were only having 1 baby. Or so he thought.

"How do you like your new van?" Sam asked.

"I'm already loving it." Freddie replied.

"Well, I should go ahead and call Carly to tell her that the baby's coming."

"Put it on speaker.", Freddie laughed.

Sam dialed Carly's number, and she picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey Sam, whatcha doin?"

"Freddie just bought a minivan because I'm pregnant!"

"REALLY? CONGRATULATIONS! I'm gonna be an aunt!", Carly screamed.

"I'm very happy too. I've got to go and talk to Fredward about the nursery. Feel free to tell Spencer about the baby, but please don't tell Marissa or Pam."

"Promise me we'll go shopping together!"

"Promise me you won't tell Pam or Crazy", Sam chuckled.

"Deal. See you later Sam."

"Bye Carls."

And with that, Freddie and Sam went to bed and discussed the nursery, food, and other baby things.


	3. Telling Marissa and Pam

**iWin The Lottery Chapter 3.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

The following morning, Sam and Freddie are still laying in bed.

"We need to tell our mothers today.", Freddie began.

"Do we have to?", Sam whined.

"Yes we do, and we need to right after breakfast."

"Go make me some bacon then!" Sam commanded.

"Alright...", Freddie sighed.

After the couple ate and got dressed, they were standing in the garage facing the driveway. Bushwell was their first destination, and they'd visit Carly while there.

"Let's take my van.", Freddie said happily.

"I'm not riding in a mom van until I absolutely have to!"

"Your Geo is slow!"

"At least it's economical and will save us baby money!"

"There's always the Fiero GT here. I miss driving it."

"This is even worse! It's primer gray!"

"You take that back! This car is awesome!"

"Never, dork!" **(A/N: Go to my profile for car pictures)**

"We can take your little Geo if you say the Fiero is an epic car."

"Fine, this Fiero or whatever it is is epic."

"Good."

As Freddie pulled the Geo Metro wagon into Bushwell's parking lot, both Sam and Freddie were nervous.

"Well, here we go. We need to tell her and then walk across to Carly's as fast as possible.", Freddie started.

"I wish us luck!", Sam chuckled.

The couple walked into Bushwell and took the elevator to the 8th floor. Marissa Benson was still living in apartment 8-D, Carly and Brad were living in 8-C, and Spencer had his own house with Sasha Striker and children.

Freddie knocked on Marissa's door.

"Freddibear!", Marissa answered, hugging her son tightly.

"Uh, hey mom."

"Hello Samantha."

"Please don't call me that...", Sam groaned.

"Anyways, what brings you here?"

Freddie decided to get right to the point.

"Sam's pregnant."

Marissa's eyes went big.

"Congratulations! I'm gonna be a grandma!"

"Yes you are, mom."

"Why don't I get you some food?", Marissa offered.

"We don't want any of that vegan chiz!", Sam shouted.

"Go knock on Carly's door." Freddie whispered to his wife.

"Anyways, bye mom!"

Just as Freddie pulled Marissa's door shut, Brad opened Carly's door.

Sam and Freddie rushed into apartment 8-C.

"Quick! Shut the door and lock it!" Sam said.

"Alright, so what brings you here?", Brad asked.

"We were just telling Marissa that I'm pregnant.", Sam replied.

"You are? That's awesome!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot we had to cancel our Groovy Smoothie dinner yesterday.", Sam realized.

"CARLY!", Brad yells.

"Huh?", Carly yells back.

"Sam and Freddie are here! They have something to tell you."

Carly comes downstairs and greets Freddie and Sam.

"So, what do you want to tell me?", Carly asked.

"First off, I'm very happy to say that...", Sam said.

"What?"

"I'M PREGNANT!", Sam exclaimed.

"Congrats!", Carly screamed.

"I have another thing to tell you. We were supposed to say it at the Groovy Smoothie last night."

"What else?"

"We won the lottery!"

"COOL!", Carly and Brad shouted.

"How much did you win?" Brad asked.

"200 grand!" Freddie replied happily.

"Have you collected it yet?"

"Nope! I just remembered that we were supposed to submit a claim form yesterday and we didn't! We were too busy buying a minivan for the baby.", Freddie realized.

"What kind of minivan?" Carly asked, interested.

"'89 Caravan turbo.", Freddie said happily.

"That old?", Carly asked.

"Yup, manual too."

"Good luck with that.", Carly replied.

"Anyways, we need to get to Pam's house and tell her I'm pregnant.", Sam said.

"Call soon!" Carly said.

"Bye guys!" Sam and Freddie said.

They walked back to the Metro wagon and drove off. In the car, Sam and Freddie had a discussion.

"Well, that went pretty good.", Freddie began.

"I agree."

"You? Agreeing with ME? The world must be coming to an end!"

"Oh shut up.", Sam playfully punched his shoulder.

Freddie parked in Pam's empty, cracked driveway. Mrs. Puckett hadn't had a car since 1997. There used to be a 1 car garage, but it was lost to a fire.

"Let's get this over with.", Sam groaned.

Sam knocked on her mother's peeling wooden front door.

"Hey, kid.", Pam said as the rotten door creaked open.

"I need to tell you two things." Sam said, cutting to the point like her husband did.

"What's up?"

"Freddie and I won the lottery, and I'm pregnant."

"That's glorious", Pam replied excitedly.

"Thank you."

"Well, we should be going."

"Bye Sam."

Freddie and Sam sent in their lottery claim form after visiting Pam, and then they picked up some Inside Out Burger for dinner. Now they were downstairs watching the news, since Freddie insisted.

"We should schedule a doctor's appointment for you.", Freddie said.

"For once, I think you're right." I felt a little sick today, but it wasn't much.

Sam called the doctor for an appointment the next day at 2:00.

"Let's head up to bed. Long day today.", Freddie said yawning.

"Agreed.", his wife replied in a tired tone.

**Please review. The next chapter will be a few days later.**


	4. Pear Store Fire

**iWin The Lottery Chapter 3.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Sam was at WSU working the next day and her PearPhone rang. It said "Northwest Hospital" in the caller ID.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Are you Samantha Benson?"

"Yes I am...who's calling?"

"This is Evelyn from Northwest hospital. There was a fire at the Seattle Pear store and your husband is a burn victim." **(A/N: Nurse Evelyn is named after my grandmother.)**

Sam's eyes went wide and she started to worry. "What degree?"

"2nd. His burns have been treated. He did not suffer from smoke inhalation because he got out so soon."

"I'm on my way.", and with that she hung up.

She jumped in her Geo and drove to the hospital.

"I'm here to see Fredward Benson. I'm his wife.", Sam told the desk person.

"He's in room 262."

Sam ran to room 262 and opened the door. Nurse Evelyn and Dr. Griffin **(A/N: Dr. Griffin is named after my grandfather, who was a doctor for about 40 years. I never got to meet him.)** were in the room. Freddie's burns were covered in gauze. She ran up to her husband and kissed his forehead.

"I got here as fast as I could. I was very worried.", Sam started.

"I'm all done now. Doc Griffin treated me."

"Thanks, Doc.", Sam said sincerely.

"No problem. Almost everyone is treating fire victims from the Pear store fire right now."

Freddie was released and they took the Metro home. Sam called a towing company to bring the Caravan back on a flat bed. She pushed the van in the driveway and they went inside.

"So, what's going to happen to your pay?", Sam began.

"We should probably go and see if the fire victims are staying on payroll. We'll have to go to the next nearest store, which is in Portland. Can you call in sick tomorrow?"

"Sure can!", Sam winked at her husband.

Just then, the house phone rang. It was Carly.

"Sup Carlotta?"

"I just heard about a fire at the Pear store! Did Freddie get burnt?"

"He got 2nd degree burns. We just got back from the hospital and were talking about his pay. I was just about to call you. The doctor I normally see for my pregnancy and his wife treated him."

"Thank god he's alright! I'll pass this on to Spencer and Brad."

"I am relieved that Fredwina's okay. I gotta go Carls. We have to go to the Portland Pear store tomorrow to see if he'll be on payroll while they rebuild."

"Alright, bye Sammy."

"See ya Carly."

It's about 10:00 the next morning. After a little bickering, Freddie got Sam to get out of bed. They hadn't eaten yet.

"We better get some breakfast on the way!", Sam snapped.

"We'll get some on the way out." Freddie replied, trying to calm his wife down.

Freddie was driving for the first time since the fire. They were in the Geo because it's automatic.

"Dang Sam, you've been driving this thing a lot!"

"Whaddya mean, nub?"

"We just reached 225,000 miles!"

"Well, my mom did accidentally sign it over to me when I was 2...she sold her other car in '97 when she really started drinking."

"You should get it refreshed.", Freddie suggested.

"We'll wait until after the baby comes. It's still running great, and we don't have money to waste."

"Eh, you're right."

"Momma's always right."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

After they went to a cafe and got bacon and eggs, with Sam taking the wheel once they finished. Freddie and Sam started driving down Interstate 5. Soon, there was major roadwork.

Sam rolled down the window and shouted, "Hurry up!". A construction worker holding one of those signs with "SLOW" on one side and "STOP" on the other side walked over to the window.

"Miss, could you please stop yelling?", the road worker asked.

"NO! We've been sitting here for 20 minutes, in THE SAME SPOT!"

"There is nothing I can do about that ma'am. Please stop shouting."

With that, Sam opened the door and took the worker's sign right out of his hand. She opened the Metro wagon's hatch and slid the sign into the back, with the actual plate facing the rear of the car. While she was doing this, traffic started moving. Sam quickily got back into the car, rolled her window up, and pushed the accelerator to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the heck out of here!"

She released the gas pedal as the Geo reached 70 mph.

"I need some lunch after that little incident.", Sam said.

"I'll start looking at the blue exit signs to see what restaurants there are.", Freddie replied.

"There's an Inside Out Burger coming up. We're about to enter Longview, Washington."

"Thanks for the heads up, dork."

Freddie chuckled. He still loved the way his wife threw insults at him, even though she didn't mean it.

The couple picked up their Inside Out Burger and Freddie got behind the wheel again. Portland or bust.

"There's the Welcome to Oregon sign!", Sam said as she pressed the shutter button on her camera.

Now they were sitting at a red light in downtown Portland. The Pear store was within view. Freddie drove into the parking lot and backed the Geo Metro wagon into a space.

As Freddie put the transmission in park, he said "That's a long line. I recognize some of the people from the Seattle store."

"Oh great.", Sam groaned.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Sam put the car into drive to leave Portland. They arrived home safely and called Carly to tell her almost everything went okay. Sam hung the road work sign on a wall in the house. It was a long day for Sam and Freddie Benson.


	5. Mall Robbery, Cheating

**iWin The Lottery Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

It had been a few months since the trip to Portland. The Seattle Pear store was being rebuilt, and Freddie was still on payroll. Sam was about 4 months pregnant, and the nursery had been painted yellow, the crib was there, and toys. The baby was now regularly kicking. Freddie and Sam decided that they wanted the gender to be a surprise. They also had claimed their lottery money, and put it straight into the bank.

Sam and Freddie were sitting on their couch watching TV, when all of a sudden Sam started crying.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Freddie asked worriedly

"I...I..." Sam stuttered

"Can you tell me Sam?" Freddie asked again

"Please don't leave!", Sam blurted.

"Baby, I will never ever leave you or our child. You can count on it."

"You...you're sure?", Sam said in between sniffs

"Absolutely."

Freddie understood why Sam was worried that he would leave, since her dad left when she was a child. After he comforted her for a few more minutes, the house phone rang. It was Carly.

"Yo Carls, whatcha up to?", Sam answered.

"BRAD PROPOSED!"

"Congrats Carls!"

"Now you can help me plan the wedding!"

"We should call Melanie to do that."

"Even if we do, you're still going to help!"

"Alright, Carls. Have you told anyone else?"

"As soon as we finish I'm telling Spencer"

"Go ahead and tell him. We need to grab some dinner."

"Will do. Talk to ya later Sam."

"Later Carls."

"FREDDORK!", Sam shouted.

"Yes Sam?"

"We need to pick up dinner."

"Let's go, then."

Since the following day was a Saturday, Carly made Sam go shopping with her at the local mall, and Melanie was flying in.

"How about this strapless one?", Sam suggested. She was ready to leave.

"Not the right shade of white.", Carly declared.

"How many different shades of white are there?" Sam groaned.

"Many!" Carly replied quickly.

"Maybe this strapless one here?"

"Way too short!"

"Ugh..."

Just then, Carly and Sam heard a weapon discharge. The second after it happened, there were lots of screams and people were running everywhere. They saw 4 men in black suits and ski masks run down the main walkway. 2 men were robbing a customer service station and the others were making sure nobody tried to stop them.

Once they finished, guns still drawn, the walked down the path were Sam and Carly were hiding.

"Some decent wedding dresses in here." Robber 1 said.

"Hey! We've got two female shoppers hiding! One pregnant."

Robbers 2, 3, and 4 join robber 1. Robber 1 points his gun straight at Sam, who puts her arms over her chest.

He then moves his gun to his right, and it's now pointed at Carly, who is crying.

**BANG!**

"Let's blow this popsicle stand guys. We've got plenty of cash."

Sam figured that the police would already be here, but she dials 911 anyway.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"My friend has been shot!"

"What is the location of the emergency?"

"JC Penny mall, Seattle Washington!"

"Paramedics are on their way."

"Thank you!", Sam said in a sincere tone.

"Carls, you're gonna be alright. Paramedics are on there way. You're gonna be okay."

2 minutes later, the paramedics arrive and take Carly outside to an ambulance on a stretcher.

Sam runs outside as well, happy to see the robbers being put in police cars.

Luckily they had taken Sam's Geo, so she got in and called her husband.

"Hello?"

"Freddie! There was a robbery and the mall today and Carly was shot! She's on her way to the hospital with paramedics."

"Is...is she gonna be okay?"

"We don't know yet. I'm leaving the mall right now. I need you to let the others know, and you may need to go to the airport to pick up Melanie."

"Can do. Call me when you have updates."

"Sure will. Love you, nub."

"Love you too, Princess."

Sam drove to the hospital and was told that Carly was in surgery, so she sat in the waiting room.

**-Many hours later-**

Finally a nurse came up to Sam. Spencer had arrived and joined her.

"Samantha Benson and Spencer Shay?"

"Yes.", Sam answered anxiously.

"Carlotta Shay has been moved from surgery to room 516."

"Thanks very much."

Once they reached the room, they sat and watched Carly, who was sleeping.

Sam's phone vibrated and she stepped out of the room. Freddie was calling.

"Hey baby."

"Anything new?"

"Carly's out of surgery and in a room now. Spencer and I are here with her."

"Melanie's flight is supposed to come in at 6:28. I should go ahead and leave for the airport. Call me if anything new comes up."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too, Sam."

Freddie got into his Caravan. He was going to drive the Fiero but he had no idea how much stuff Melanie would have. As Freddie left the driveway, he turned on the radio. George the car salesman was too stupid to realize that the van had an XM radio installed.

"Our top story today, a shooting and robbery at JC Penny. 9 people are injured, no fatalities."

Freddie turned the radio down after the story was over. By this time, he was 1/4 way to the airport.

Melanie was just as worried as Spencer. Since his mother worked the graveyard shift, he wondered if she drove over to accompany Sam and Spencer. She might have picked up Pam on the way. He realized that he had a little time to spare, so he quickly picked up some Inside Out Burger.

Freddie's phone rang. As he expected, it was Melanie.

"I'm standing outside Terminal A, section 6."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit."

He pulled the van up to the curb and helped Melanie put her stuff into the back of the turbo Caravan.

"You hungry?" Freddie asked.

"I brought some food with me."

"Let's head over to the hospital then."

"Glad you guys are finally here." Sam said, hugging her twin sister.

Marissa and Pam had joined.

"Carly's been sleeping for a few hours now. Dr. Griffin and nurse Evelyn are helping us."

**-26 minutes later-**

Carly's eyes fluttered open.

"Wha...where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"There was a robbery at the mall today when we looking for a wedding dress for you. You were shot in the arm, but all 4 robbers were caught and the money was returned."

"9 people were injured with no fatalities as of a little over an hour ago." Freddie added.

"Thanks for filling me in guys. I guess I was lucky."

"Very, Dr. Griffin said as he entered the room with nurse Evelyn following him."

"You'll have to stay here for about a week."

"That's alright, Doc."

"Just checking in."

Doc Griffin and Evelyn left.

"Speaking of your wedding, where's Brad?" Sam asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I don't know. Can you call him?"

Sam dialed his number, but he didn't answer.

"Freddie, can you go back by the apartment and see if he's there?"

"Sure, gimme the keys."

Freddie entered the Carly's apartment quietly with the camera recording on his phone. He climbed up to the studio to find Brad making out with Freddie's old girlfriend Valerie. After standing there for a few more seconds (the door still had a glass center piece), he quietly went back downstairs and out the door.

Fredward burst into the room, anger still in his eyes.

"What happened?" Carly asked anxiously.

"Brad's cheating on you."

"What? With who?" Carly demanded, starting to cry.

"With my old girlfriend Valerie. It's disgusting."

"It's evident that she's still a bitch then..." Sam stated.

"Here, I got some video."

After Carly looked at the video, she was devastated. The man she loved so much was locking lips with another girl, an old enemy at that.

"I'll beat both of them to a pulp!" Sam shouted.

She started to get up, but Freddie and Marissa stopped her.

"That'll only cause bigger problems between us and Valerie. Carly should confront him about it after she gets out of the hospital. I'll check back periodically to see if he's acting weird."

"Alright, but he better come clean once Carly talks to him."

A nurse entered and said "I'm sorry, your visiting hours are over..."

With that, everybody left the room and started walking to their cars. Freddie wanted to talk to Sam on the way home, so Melanie drove the Geo back alone. Freddie and Sam had a conversation in the minivan.

"Have you thought of any ideas as to how Carly should confront Brad?" Sam asked her husband.

"I think she should just start by saying that he's been acting a little out of the ordinary. He'll deny it and then Carly will say that she's suspicious that he's cheating. Carly may not even want our help though. This is her business."

"She'll probably at least listen to our suggestions. I was thinking a more violent approach, but yours is probably best."

"You're giving in huh?"

"Shut it, Benson."

Freddie chuckled.

They arrived home and ate some food they had there. Today was an interesting day for the Benson family.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Longest chapter yet! :D**


	6. Off to Mexico?

**Chapter 6! Kind of a filler chapter.**  
**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider**

Carly was finally released from the hospital, and she had some business to take care of. She decided to listen to Freddie's more cautious approach about Brad's cheating. As she opened the apartment's door, Brad jumped. Carly was going to make this short and "sweet".

"Whoa Brad, did I scare you there?"

"N...no Carly. I'm just glad you're home."

"Why didn't you come see me at the hospital?"

"I was...uh..wedding ring shopping."

"Oh really?"

"Absolutely!"

"This video I have shows otherwise..."

"What video?"

"The video of you making out with VALERIE of all people!"

"How...how'd you know?"

"I don't have to tell you. Pack your stuff and get out. We're through."

"But-"

"No buts! We are OVER. Now hurry up and pack your shit."

Brad had gotten his stuff packed up and he left. Carly kept the engagement ring. She started crying. Freddie and Sam entered right after, and Carly ran straight into Sam's arms.

"It's all over now. He's gone" Sam said, patting her back.

"How will I continue...single?" Carly asked between sobs.

"Spencer will help you. He should be here any minute."

"Thanks Sam."

"Anytime, Carls."

Spencer came in and comforted Carly while Sam and Freddie talked.

"Told you my plan was the best." Freddie said in a victorious tone.

"You can't be talking, Fredwina. Brad may come after you now since he knows that you shot the video."

"You're right..."

"Momma's always right."

"Always?" Freddie snickered.

"Shut it Freddork! You really should be worrying!"

"Well...maybe I am a little. Luckily we never gave him a key to our house, and he didn't take one on his way out. We'll just have to arm our security system for a few days."

"I guess so. Hopefully you don't meet him out in the open again."

**-3 weeks later-**

Sam, Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and Tasha were hanging out at Freddie and Sam's house. The news was on the TV. Sam was now 5 months pregnant, and the Seattle Pear store had been fully rebuilt.

"A downtown Seattle man was arrested for driving under the influence today. His name is Brad Carson (A/N: I don't know Brad's last name so I chose this one). He still remains locked up tonight."

"I bet he got drunk thinking about you." Freddie started.

"Yeah well I'm not taking him back, ever." Carly replied firmly.

"Noted." Freddie answered.

After the others left, Sam had a mood swing.

"FREDDIE! GO OUT AND MAKE YOUR NERDY ASS USEFUL AND GET ME SOME FOOD!"

"Sam, you just ate."

"I WANT FOOD!"

"No Sam."

"I SAID GET ME SOME FUCKING FOOD BENSON!"

"I'm not getting you any food."

He picked her up and deposited Sam on the couch. By this time she had cooled down.

"Uh, Freddie?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Sorry for bursting out at you there. Stupid hormones..."

"It's alright Sam. Wasn't your first mood swing and it won't be your last."

"Just don't leave, okay?"

"Sam, my answer to that question is the same as it was last time. I will always be there for you and the baby. Always."

"Thanks, Freddie."

**-4 days later-**

Sam heard the lock in her front door turn, and she got up. It was her husband.

"What's up Freddie? You're home early."

"Mom went to a parental meeting and she's stuck in Mexico!"

"I thought she was done with those?"

"I guess not."

"Why's she being held back?"

"Her passport expired while she was there and they won't let her apply for a new one unless a family member is present."

"So you're gonna have to drive down?"

"Yup. I need to go pack."

**Bit of a cliffhanger. Please review!**


	7. Sickened College

**Chapter 7**

** Disclaimer: Dan Schneider is much older than I am.**  
**Thoughts are in italics.**

Freddie and Sam's alarm beeped. The green numbers on the clock read 5:30 AM. Freddie was trying to leave by 6. He turned off the alarm. His wife let out a few moans and tried to go back to sleep, but Freddie shook her.

"What, Frednerd?"

"I'm leaving for Mexico in thirty minutes."

"You're all packed?"

"Yup. Have my passport, clothes, food, and a GPS." Freddie said as they went downstairs.

"Looks like you're ready then. I'll see you in a couple days. What city are you going to?" Sam asked, opening the door to the garage.

"Tijuana, which is just inside the border. 19 hour drive each way. Still taking the Fiero."

"Come back as soon as you can." Sam said, standing on her toes to her husband a kiss on the lips.

"Will do."

Freddie then got into his primer gray Fiero and drove off.

Later that day, Sam was at WSU working when she heard the PA system come on, with someone in the main office speaking.

"Attention to the student body, faculty, and administration: There is a swine flu bug going around the college. We would advise all students to stay within their dorms, and give everything a good wipe down. All classes for the rest of the day have been cancelled. Faculty and administrators, if you do not live on campus, go home immediately. If you live on campus, move to staff quarters. We will give everyone 45 minutes to get where they need to go. Medical assistance is on hand. Thank you."

_Looks like I'm going home early..._

With that, she locked up and drove her Geo home.

"Let me call Freddie and tell him I'm okay." Sam said to herself as she dialed his number.

"Hey, Princess."

_I love it when he says that._

"Same to you, dork."

"What's up?"

"There's a swine flu bug going around the college. I was sent home early."

"Did you catch it?"

"Pretty sure I didn't..."

"Alright, well I'm in Oregon now. Everything's going smoothly."

"Glad it is. Call me later tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sammy."

"Bye Freddie."

"I'll talk to you later Sam."

Freddie had just crossed over into Mexico. He was to meet his mother at Grand Hotel Tijuana.

Shouldn't be too long before we can head back.

As he drove up to the hotel, he sees a window break and a man/woman fall out and to her death. Then he sees another person get pushed out and fall.

*New text from Marissa Benson*

Marissa: Fredward! Please hurry! Someone's throwing people out a high window! I'm in the parking garage.

Freddie: Glad u r ok! Im driving in now. Im in my gray Pontiac.

Just then he saw his mother. Freddie quickily got her luggage and put it in the back while she got in the passenger's seat.

"Hello, Mom. Let's get you another passport."

"Fredward! Why don't you have covers on the seats in this car? Someone owned it before you and could have been sick!"

"Mom, I wiped everything down and cleaned the seats when I got the car. We need to get out of this hotel before it gets crowded."

Freddie drove to the US embassy, got her processed, got her photos taken, and got her passport. Now they could drive back to Seattle. Freddie decided to text his wife while they were sitting in the parking lot.

Freddie: We got mom's passport and we're in the parking lot of the US embassy.

Sam: Great! See you when you get back!

He then drove out of the parking lot, his next destination being the border.

"Is Brad still in jail?" Sam asked.

"Yup, I guess his family decided to teach him a lesson." Carly replied with a smile on her face.

Carly's house phone rang. It was Tasha.

"Carly!"

"Yes, Tasha?"

"Come see the new baby!"

"What baby?"

"My baby, silly!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"

"I didn't think you'd care..."

"Not care? That's crazy Tasha! Of course I would! We'll be over very soon."

"Okay, bye Carly."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Tasha and Gibby had a baby..."

"And we never knew!"

"Yeah, but we can at least go see it now. Damn, I completely forgot to ask about the gender!"

"Language, Carlotta."

"Psh, like you don't swear." Carly scoffed.

"Let's just get over to the hospital." Sam laughed.

They decided to take Carly's Jetta wagon. Sam called Freddie for a status update while they were driving over.

"What's up, babe?"

"Don't call me that." Sam could almost see Freddie rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, whatcha doin?"

"Gibby and Tasha had a baby."

"WHAT? Why the hell didn't they let us know?"

"Carly said that they didn't think we'd care. Absurd, right?"

"Big word there, Sam."

"Oh shut up! Where are you?"

"We're about to stop at a hotel for the night. We really hauled ass and are heading for the same place in northern Cali. We should be home tomorrow."

"Awesome Freddie!"

"Miss me?"

"You bet, dorkwad."

"Thanks for checking in. Send some pics of the baby, okay?"

"I will. See you later."

"Bye."

"Freddie and Marissa are stopping in Oregon. They'll be home tomorrow." Sam informed.

"Nice. It'll be good to see him again after this whole incident." Carly replied.

Sam and Carly ran into the hospital and found Tasha's room.

"Ready to see the baby?" Tasha asked.

"You bet!" Carly and Sam said.

Tasha let them hold the baby, and then they went home. Sam called Melanie to tell her about the baby and Freddie's Mexico trip. Mel was about to move back to Seattle. She was still single.

At about 10:30 PM that night, Sam heard the sound of a V6 engine. Freddie had made her ride in the Fiero a few times, and she immediately recognized it. Sam ran to the other side of the garage, and Freddie pulled in. He had already dropped Marissa off at Bushwell.

"Hey, demon!" Freddie greeted his wife.

"Nice to see you, nub." Sam replied as she hugged Freddie.

"You up for some alone time upstairs?" Freddie asked with a wink.

"I'd love that." Sam said, smirking.

Sam awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. Freddie then came out of the bathroom.

"You still don't have to go to work right?" Freddie questioned.

"I got an e-mail telling me not to go to work today." Sam told her husband.

"My boss is letting me take a week off. See, being responsible has its rewards!"

"Good to know. Melanie's flying in at 12:09." Sam said, looking at the computer screen.

"What time is it now?"

"11:50!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh shit, we need to get our asses over to the airport!" Freddie said as he put some Converse shoes on.

"You got that right!"

"We'll take the van."

It was a rare sunny morning in Seattle. People were actually outside doing things.

"I wish it was like this every day." Freddie began.

"At least people get out on the sunny days. I heard that Brad was finally released."

"Carly hasn't been having any problems?"

"No, he went with his family all the way to Pennsylvania."

"That's good."

"Yup, it should be smooth sailing until I have the baby."

"Then it'll get a lot harder. One of us we'll have to take him to daycare every day once you have to go back to work."

"Can we not worry about that now? I still have to go through the pain of labor." Sam whined.

"Alright, just facing the facts."

"I hate it when you do that."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

Freddie pulled up to the curb and waited. It was now 12:14.

3 minutes later, they see Melanie walk out with her suitcase and some other bags.

"Geez, how much stuff does she carry?" Freddie asked. "I mean, we'll still have enough room, but damn!"

"Lets just say she carries much more stuff than me." Sam chuckled.

After greeting her and getting her stuff loaded, they started to drive home.

"Sam, have you been eating healthier because of the baby?"

"Yes, actually. Decreased my meat intake and increased my vegetable and grain intake."

"Have you tried a vegan diet?"

"I am never, ever going full vegan Mel. It's just not for me."

"I understand, but it's fun!"

"For some people."

"Maybe we should go to the Groovie Smoothie?" Freddie suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Not now, Fredweird. I'm trying to fight for meat eaters here!"

"Sometimes I don't understand your relationship."

"Insults are Sam's way of showing affection."

"So all those insults and pranks when we were little were just you showing me you care?"

"Yes..." Sam moaned.

"Awwwww!"

By this time, Freddie pulled into the driveway and parked.

"Which car is yours Sam?"

"The green Geo wagon here. Only automatic."

"Why does Freddie have two cars?"

"Technically we bought the van together, but it's a stick shift so I can't drive it."

"Freddie, why don't you teach us how to drive a stick?"

"We can do it once you're settled Mel."

"Alright! Sounds like fun."

**-3 hours later-**

Surprisingly, the van was still in one piece by the time Freddie finished teaching both girls. The trio was now sitting in the living room after dinner, with the news on.

"Now for more information on the Swine Flu outbreak at WSU. 7 people have died, and over 200 are sick. High traffic areas of the college are being cleaned several times a day. The reason why so many people are sick is because that few people believed anything would occur because of the disease, an administrator says. There are no traces of the sickness outside the college."

"Glad you got out of there fast!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Sure am. Would not be good for the baby at all."

"Mel, how about you go to a bar to find a boyfriend?" Freddie asked.

"I don't drink."

"Damn!"

"What?"

"Have you tried it?"

"Yes, didn't like it."

"Whatever floats your boat, then."

"Why don't we go do something?"

"Noooo. My evenings are my lounge time." Sam said lazily.

"Late night tennis Freddie?"

"I guess I could play a few games. We'll be back Sam."

"Have fun guys."

"Say that again."

"No."

**Please review! It means a lot!**


	8. Arson

**Chapter 8. Took me a while to write this chapter :P Disclaimer: I'm not Dan Schneider.**

**A/N: JJLHOTITEM1 - thanks for the feedback. I'll try to write in less time breaks.**

WSU was still infested with the Swine Flu virus. The death toll rose to 152 people, a mix of students, professors, and administrators. Luckily they had been able to keep it contained inside the college. Sam had not returned to work since it was discovered, but she was still being paid. Since it was December and there had been heavy snow every day, Freddie could take some time off. Sam was now 6 months pregnant and Melanie was still living with them.

"AHHHH! This hurts so much!" Sam shouted, rolling off the side of the bed.

"Sam...what's wrong?" Freddie asked groggily.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE FREDTURD? I'M HAVING A LEG CRAMP HERE!"

"Stretching usually helps it go away."

"GEE, THANKS BENSON!"

"Ugh, hopefully this doesn't last long."

"WHAT WAS THAT, FREDWAD?"

"N-nothing baby."

"I THOUGHT SO!" Sam yelled. "It's going away now."

"Good. Let's go back to sleep. I'm surprised we didn't wake Mel."

Freddie picked Sam up bridal style, laid her back in bed, and covered her up. As he put his head on his pillow, the house phone receiver rang. According to the caller ID, it was WSU.

"Hello?" Freddie answered.

"Is this the residence of Samantha and Fredward Benson?"

"That's correct. Fredward speaking."

"This is a WSU administrator calling. Everyone at the college has been worried for a while now. The worry eventually got to the students, and a small group committed arson. They have been caught and arrested, but I am sorry to say that your wife's office was completely burned. We would advise her not to come and survey the damage just yet because the virus is still going around."

"I'll be sure to let her know."

"Thank you, Mr. Benson. Goodbye."

"Goodnight."

By this time, Sam had fallen asleep. Freddie decided that he would tell her first thing in the morning.

December 23rd, 2018 - 7:55 AM.

Freddie shook his wife to get her to wake up. She stirred a few times, but finally opened her eyes.

"Why'd you wake me up this early, nub? Pregnant Sam needs her beauty sleep! Do you want to get beaten? Don't ever-"

"Sam." Freddie said in a firm voice.

"Huh?"

"WSU called last night after you had your cramp. One of the students committed arson and your office was burnt. He told us not to come and check it out until the virus was gone. Did you have anything significant in there?"

"Thanks for letting me know baby. No, I did not have anything too valuable in there. All the pictures of us were copies, and we have extras of all the nick nacks."

"Awesome, Sam. Maybe we can get Mel to go and see Carly to let her know." Freddie suggested as he got up.

He quietly knocked on the guest room door. It swung open, and he could see that Mel already went for her morning run. She was wearing a pink tank top and shorts, with her hair in a pony tail.

"Good morning, Freddie!"

"Morning, Mel. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, whatcha need?"

"Sam's office at WSU was burnt down by arsonists, and we need you to tell Carly about it. I'm sure she'll tell Spencer and our mothers."

"I can do that. I'll head out right now."

"Thanks so much, Mel."

"Sam, Mel's going to Carly's apartment to tell her." Freddie began.

"WSU called and said we could come in, as long as we are wearing a protective suit. The administrator sounded like Hugh."

"Like a beekeeping suit?"

"Exactly how he described it. He also said that after a new vaccine is developed, the virus should go away."

"That's good. Where do we pick up the suits?"

"Directly across the street in that shopping center. He was allowed to temporarily occupy a vacant suite. We'll have to keep the suits."

"Alrighty, lets go."

Sam wrote a note for Mel and then she left with her husband. They decided to take the Caravan since it was the easiest to drive in the snow. It took a little longer to get there due to the conditions, but soon they had arrived at the shopping center where Hugh was.

"Alright, go into the bathroom and put on these suits. I called you first since you were the highest ranked person that worked in the building that got burnt."

Hugh gave them a box to put the suits in once they were done. With that, the drove across to the college and parked. Luckily they kept a spare parking permit in the center console.

"Ready Sam?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this shit over with."

They were led to the 4 story building that Sam Benson used to work in by a firefighter. The investigation had just been completed that morning.

"We created a makeshift staircase. While it's makeshift, it's stable."

"It better be!" Sam said, with the baby in mind.

Sam's office was a wreck, as expected. The carpet was singed, her wooden desk didn't fare well, the pictures were burnt, and any files in her cabinet or on her computer were gone, even though the originals were elsewhere.

"I think I've seen enough."

"Alright, Sam. Lets get these suits off and head home."

As they were walking to the parking lot, they saw Carly in her Jetta wagon driving towards them, and they stopped.

"Guys! The arsonists escaped prison! Some of Sam's colleague's houses have been burnt to the ground, and some weren't able to escape. Luckily, they were arrested again and put into a higher security prison."

"How long ago was this?" Sam asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Uh...about 30 minutes ago."

"That means they might've burnt are house! Mel might have come back too! We'll see you later Carly."

"Bye, Sam. Good luck."

The couple sprinted to the van. Freddie dropped the clutch at every stop light and shifted at maximum revs to save time. They came back to see a burnt lawn, but the house was fine. Both blew a sigh of relief. Mel came running out as the van screeched to a stop, the front brakes locking up. Sam jumped out of the van and hugged her twin sister.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sam said happily.

"Thank you, Sam."

They went inside to talk.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked.

"I saw 4 men drive up in a black Ford Escort. I thought they were students since their car wasn't in the best shape. They were in black suits and ski masks. Then they struck a match and threw it straight into the front lawn, and then they added gasoline to it. As soon as the gas was added, I heard sirens. They scrambled to get back into their car, but policeman drove up and pointed their guns at them. One decided to run, and he got shot. I saw the blood spray as soon as the officer fired, and the arsonist fell to the ground. Firefighters started putting the fire out while that happened. Paramedics then tended to the shot arsonist, while the police arrested the other arsonists."

"Did the guy that got shot survive?" Freddie asked.

"Nope, he died on the way to the hospital. I kinda figured since there was a large blood pool around him. It might have even spilled into the sewers."

"Dumbass got what was coming to him then." Sam finished.

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Carly's New Boyfriend

**capitulo nueve (Chapter 9)**

**A/N: JJLHOTITEM1 - Thank you very much for the reviews!**

Melanie Puckett entered the Benson household. Freddie's turbo Caravan was in the driveway, with at least three of every vegan product from the local grocery store in the back, plus food for the others.

"Hey Freddie, do you think you could help me with the groceries?" Mel asked.

"Sure thing, Mel." Freddie replied, walking out to the van.

"Damn, you really filled this thing to the brim!"

"Yup." Mel laughed. "I 'stopped' by Carly's on the way to the store. You'll never guess what I heard from outside."

"Whatcha hear?"

"Moans..."

"Oh, looks like she's found another 'boyfriend.' I wonder when she'll tell us."

"Yeah, I wonder if this'll finally last. Sometimes I feel sorry for her."

"Same here. She's never really had good luck in relationships. "

"One day she'll find her soulmate. I just found mine sooner." Freddie said as he pressed the garage door button.

Freddie found his wife looking at the WSU website on her PearPad.

"Whatcha looking at, honey?" Freddie asked, smirking.

"Don't call me that! I'm just looking for information on the vaccine." Sam said, playfully punching Freddie's arm.

"If you say so."

"The vaccine should be ready tomorrow! Administrators go first, which means that I get to go soon. It lasts from 6 AM to 6 PM. Spouses get to take it too."

"Looks like we'll go tomorrow."

"No shit, Benson."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I guess I should tell you about what Mel heard a couple hours ago."

"What'd she hear?"

"She heard Carly banging a guy."

"Oh. She hasn't told us."

"That's what I said. Maybe we'll have to burst in on her."

"Who could she be doing 'that' with?"

"Like you said, we'll have to take her by surprise. Who do you think she's doing it with?"

"Brad moved away and Griffin was put in Troubled Waters for his Pee Wee baby obsession."

"What about Jonah?"

"He's in prison for the rest of his life."

"Oh, yeah I remember."

-Flashback-

_It was a beautiful evening in downtown Seattle. Sam and her boyfriend Freddie were at BF Wangs, when a familiar man walked into the restaurant. Sam immediately recognized him, unfortunately, Freddie was in the bathroom._

_"Sam?"_

_"Jonah, don't try me. Freddie's here."_

_"Oh yeah, I remember that tech turd. Where is he? In the bathroom? Looks like I got lucky." Jonah said as he took out a pistol and aimed it at Sam's forehead._

_"Jonah...please!" Sam stuttered, as she started to tear up._

_Just then, Freddie walked out of the restroom. His eyes went wide, his face red with anger._

_"JONAH!"_

_"NOBODY MOVE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE."_

_Everybody put their hands up._

_"Jonah. Don't do this." Freddie spoke._

_"Why shouldn't I?"_

_"You cheated on her for her best friend!"_

_"Yeah, but I want her back!"_

_"Not a chance, she's with me now."_

_"Not for long."_

_Jonah saw a clerk take out her phone to call 911._

_"Don't you dare."_

_The clerk pressed 9._

_"I said don't do it." Jonah threatened, as he pointed the gun at the clerk's forehead._

_The clerk quickly pressed 1 twice a slid her finger to the send button, hoping Jonah wouldn't notice. Sam and Freddie were watching in horror, along with other people in the restaurant._

_BANG! BANG!_

_The female desk clerk fell forward, her body draping over the ordering desk. Blood gushed out of her head and down her back, staining her uniform. Sam heard sirens in the distance, and Jonah must have too. That's when the rampage started._

_Continuous shots rang out. Jonah hit about 11 people. Luckily, there were no children inside. Some of the people fell to the floor instantly, while others clutched the spot where they had been shot. Police and paramedics had arrived._

_"FREEZE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED! DROP THE GUN!" An officer yelled._

_Jonah dropped the gun and put his hands up. Another officer walked over to him and handcuffed him, and he was led out. After the police left, everyone else was ordered out._

_Jonah plead guilty to 7 counts of murder, and was sentenced to 114 years in prison._

-End Flashback-

"Well, who could it be?"

"I know, Jake! That guy who performed on iCarly!"

"Oh yeah, that guy..." Freddie had a pang of jealousy in his voice.

"You don't have to worry, nub. You're the only one for me." Sam said as she pecked her husband on the cheek.

"Thanks, Sam. Well, let's go ahead and see if they're going to do it tonight."

"Mel?" Sam shouted.

"Yes Sam?"

"Do you want to come with us to Carly's apartment? We're going to try and catch Carly banging Jake."

"Oh, it's Jake?"

"Yup. You coming?"

"I'll come, but I'll wait outside, just in case you get chased out." Mel replied, laughing.

"Alright then, lets go."

Sam and Freddie snuck up to the door to Carly's apartment, and Mel was waiting in the Caravan outside. They heard loud moans coming from inside. It was definitely Carly and Jake.

Sam quietly unlocked the apartment (with a key), and the crept up to her room, which was still the same from when they remodeled it years ago. The door to her room wasn't locked.

"In 5...4...3...2..." Freddie whispered.

Freddie flung the door open, and Carly's eyes got big and her face turned red.

**A/N: Head on over to the review button if you would!**


	10. Sisterly Love

**Happy Chapter 10!**

**A/N: Guest - See below for who the guy is. You'll see what happens with the money once the baby is born.**

**Darksun187 - I like the way you think**

**JJLHOTITEM1 - I think I get all those thoughts from playing GTA a lot.**

**THANK YOU ALL for the reviews!**

_-Previous Chapter-_

_Sam and Freddie snuck up to the door to Carly's apartment, and Mel was waiting in the Caravan outside. They heard loud moans coming from inside. It was definitely Carly and Jake._

_Sam quietly unlocked the apartment (with a key), and the crept up to her room, which was still the same from when they remodeled it years ago. The door to her room wasn't locked._

_"In 5...4...3...2..." Freddie whispered._

_Freddie flung the door open, and Carly's eyes got big and her face turned red._

-Current Chapter-

"Ha! I knew you were in here doing it with-" Sam started to shout, but she stopped as she realized who the other person was.

"Rip-off Rodney!?" Freddie exclaimed.

"What is going on Carly?" Sam demanded.

"Uh...I kinda reunited with Rodney while I was picking up some dinner the other night..."

"Let me guess. He works at Inside Out Burger?"

"Yeah..." Carly answered, with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought you'd laugh at me because I'm with Rodney..."

"Okay...maybe I would have laughed a little bit, but I'd still be happy for you, Carls." Sam assured her.

"Can we put some clothes on now?" Rodney asked out of nowhere.

"Uh...sure, Rod." Carly replied.

"You call him Rod now?" Freddie asked.

"Yup, a nickname."

"Why don't you call Freddie Fred Sam?" Rodney inquired.

"I dunno. I might have a few times in high school, but it never caught on. I will still love him however it is."

"Thanks, Samantha."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Sam playfully slapped her husband.

"It's always fun when you 'hit' me like that."

"Oh shut up, Benson."

"No promises, Princess Puckett."

It was now the following morning, and Freddie had just awaken. The other side of the bed was empty. At first, he wondered where his wife could have gone, but then he heard yelling downstairs. Both voices sounded the same.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED WHEN YOU WENT FOR YOUR STUPID RUN THIS MORNING?" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Easy, Sam. I just forgot this one time. I promise I'll never do it again."

"Like you won't! You go for a run every fucking morning!"

Freddie entered the guest room and carried Sam to the couch in the living room.

"Sam, baby, please calm down. You're arguing with your own sister."

"BENSON! Don't tell me what to do!"

Sam tried to get the keys to her Geo but Freddie stopped her, putting the keys to all 3 cars in his pocket.

"You're not going anywhere, Sam."

Freddie rubbed her back and spoke quietly to her. Soon enough, she had returned to a normal mood.

"I'm so sorry, Mel. I-I never meant to argue with you."

"It's perfectly okay, Sam. I knew it was your hormones."

"Thanks, Mel." Sam whispered, hugging her twin sister.

"Now that everything's okay, why don't we get some Inside Out Burger?"

"Sounds like a plan. Hopefully Rodney isn't working." Sam eagerly replied, licking her lips.

"You both want to go with me?" Freddie asked.

"May as well. I haven't eaten in a car in a while." Sam replied.

"Sure, I'll ride along." Mel answered cheerfully.

Freddie drove Sam's '91 Metro wagon up to the drive thru window, none other than Rodney appeared. Everyone was kind of expecting it.

"Sup, Rodney?" Freddie questioned.

"I'm alright."

"Alright? What's going on with you and Carly?"

"I dumped her after I discovered that my passion is selling things."

"Aren't you selling food here?"

"Yes, but I prefer to have my own little business like I did in high school."

"So selling things on the street is more important than your relationship with Carly?"

"I'm afraid so."

Freddie slammed the car into drive and pressed the accelerator to the floor, leaving Rip-off Rodney with their food. He didn't care about it anymore.

"You forgot our food!" Sam cried.

"Did you hear what he said?"

"Yeah...I guess I understand why you did that now."

"I barely new him." Melanie stated.

"I wonder if Carly knows it's over." Freddie said, worried.

"Let's stop by Bushwell." Mel suggested.

"You better do it, or I'll break your arm!" Sam threatened, half kidding.

"I sure will, guys."

About 7 minutes later, the trio was at the door of apartment 8-C. Sam inserted and turned the key to enter. They found Carly watching Girly Cow.

"Oh hey, guys! What brings you here?" Carly inquired.

Sam picked up the TV remote and turned it off, while Melanie and Freddie went into the kitchen.

"Dude, why'd you do that?"

"Because Rodney dumped you."

"What?"

"Freddie just spoke to him at Inside Out Burger. He said that selling things on the street is more important than your relationship with him."

"Well, I didn't feel anything with him, so he wasn't my soul mate."

"Glad you aren't crying your eyes out over him. He's not worth your time."

"When will I find my soulmate, Sam?"

"I think I know when."

"What do you mean."

"You'll find yours very soon."

"How do you know?"

"Mel! Freddie! We need to make another stop. We're taking Carly with us."

"Where are we going?" Freddie asked his wife.

"Gibby's restaurant."

Carly blushed, still sitting on the couch.

"See what I mean?" Sam realized, pointing to Carly's face.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are, Carlotta."

"No I'm not, Samantha."

"You're too shy to talk to him?"

"No."

"Then come with us."

"Nope."

"Nub, pick up Carly's legs. I got her waist."

"Okay then." Freddie mumbled.

The 4 friends had just entered Gibby's, Carly with her arms crossed. They walked into the back of the restaurant with special passes that Gibby had given them.

"GIBBY!" Sam shouted. "We have someone here to see you!"

"Who? What's-"

Gibby stopped speaking when he made eye contact with Carly.

"Uh, can Carly and I talk alone for a little?" Gibby asked.

"Sure thing. Call us when you want us to pick you up, if you want to be picked up." Freddie replied, winking.

**A/N: Sort of a filler chapter. Like I said at the top, the lottery money will come into play when the baby is born. Let's just say the child will somehow get separated from its parents.**

**A review would make my day! Thanks so much for the support!**


	11. Three Babies?

**Chapter 11 Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**A/N: Ladyjames - see below :)**

**JJLHOTITEM1 - I wouldn't if I knew I hadn't told my best friend that I was having an affair with another person**

That other night, when Sam, Freddie, and Mel dropped Carly off at Gibby's restaurant, they never did come back to pick her up. Gibby took Carly home and they had a fun night together. They are now boyfriend and girlfriend, still living seperately. Sam is now in the 8th month of her pregnancy, and was still on paid leave after the building fire.

**-1:12 PM on a rainy day in 2018-**

Sam had been in bed all day, not feeling very well. Freddie didn't want to leave her while he went to work, but Sam assured him that she'd be okay. Now she was wishing her husband was there. Mel was taking the Geo for its smog test.

"Ahhh! No! Not another cramp!" Sam shouted in agony, getting onto the floor to crawl.

"Oh sh-" Sam tried to say as she then vomited straight onto the bedroom floor.

"Must get to phone..." she said as she crawled, her cramp starting to deintensify.

Just then, her water broke.

Sam decided to text Mel first, since she should've been on her way home. She'd have Mel call Freddie after they were on their way.

**Sam:** Mel, plz get bck here ASAP. My water broke!

**Melanie:** Im turning into the neighborhood now. I'll leave the car running and help u.

**Sam:** Plz hurry!

While Mel was turning onto their street, Sam managed to stand up. She had no choice but to leave the vomit on the floor. Sure, their house would reek when they got back, but the baby was more important.

Mel burst into the house and proceeded to help her sister out to the car, buckling her into rear seat for safety.

"Can you call Freddie for me?" Sam requested, as Mel got back into the car.

"Sure thing. We'll let the others know when we get to the hospital."

"Hello?"

"Freddie, Sam's water broke. We need you get come to the hospital right away. We're on our way now."

"On it. See you there."

"Bye, Freddie."

-At the Seattle Pear Store-

Freddie hastily packed his equipment, shut his computer down, and locked his office. he had to talk to Norm, who was his boss, about why he was leaving so early.

"NORM!"

"Yes, Fredward?"

"My wife's water broke. I need to go to the hospital. It's an emergency."

"Go ahead, Fredward. I'll arrange for you to take paid paternity leave."

"Thank you so much, Norm!" Freddie said sincerely, giving his boss a one arm hug.

"See you later."

Freddie ran as fast as he could to the '89 Caravan turbo. He put the van in first gear, driving out of his parking space and toward the exit. It would take him about 15 minutes to get there. Sam and Mel were probably there already.

-The hospital-

"My sister's in labor!" Mel shouted, as they walked into the front of the hospital.

"Get a chair!" A nurse ordered.

They had Sam sit in a chair, and she was pushed to the elevator. Her room was number 724.

Soon after, Sam was now on the hospital bed, squeezing Mel's hand while she had contractions. Dr. Griffin and nurse Evelyn were now in the room with the twins.

"This shit hurts so fucking much!" Sam yelled.

"It'll be okay, Sam. Everything will be okay." Melanie whispered.

"Where the fuck is my husband?"

"I'll text him."

**Melanie:** Where are you?

**Freddie:** Parking!

**Melanie:** Sam's not a happy camper...

**Freddie:** I'll be there in a couple minutes.

Freddie ran into the room and leaned over his wife.

"I got here as fast as I could, Sam. How are you feeling?"

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling, Freddor-"

"AHHHHH! SO MUCH PAIN!"

This time Freddie's hand was squeezed.

"How many centimeters dilated is she?" Freddie inquired.

"Less than 2. I think we're in for a long day." Dr. Griffin replied.

"Yup, at this rate, it should be at least 3 more hours." Nurse Evelyn added.

"Oh my gosh...more of this madness for 3 fucking hours?"

"I'm afraid so, Sam." Dr. Griffin answered.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh."

All 5 people in the room talked for a while, Sam still having contractions. Carly, Spencer, Sasha, Marissa, Gibby, and Pam joined them eventually. Melanie was given the task of getting food and beverages from vending machines.

"I can't believe you're having a baby, Sam!" Carly exclaimed.

"My Freddiebear's growing up so fast." Marissa mumbled.

"Just so you know Sam, I'll always be there for you. Every step of the way." Freddie assured his wife, still holding her hand.

"Thanks, Freddie."

"We'll be here too, Freddie. Sam, you can come to the restaurant for free food anytime you want." Gibby declared.

"I'm looking forward to it, Gib."

"I can make a cool sculpture for the baby, and Sasha can provide it with really fun toys."

"That's cool, guys. I'll have to repay you when you have kids." Sam said to everybody, winking.

"Oh gosh, Sam. We COMPLETELY forgot about names!"

"Damn, Freddie! You're right!"

"Uh...I made a list 8 months ago and stuffed it into my bag. Let me check."

Sam read the list:

Boys Herbert Morgan Josh Alex Nick John

Girls Amanda Gladys Tracy Tammy Sophie Darlene

"Some good suggestions, some stupid ones." Sam declared, chuckling.

"Which names do you like the most?"

"Alex, Nick, and Morgan for boys, Gladys, Darlene, and Tammy for girls."

"How about Gladys?"

"Good choice, Benson."

Sam had now been in labor for 6 hours.

"You've reached 10 centimeters, Sam. Let's get it on!" Dr. Griffin said with enthusiasm. "I'm going to need everyone except the father to leave the room please. We will let you know when you can come back in."

With that, everyone except Freddie and Sam were in room 724.

"Alright, Sam. I need you to push." Dr. Griffin said.

"FREDNUB, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MAKING ME GO THROUGH ALL THIS FUCKING PAIN!"

"I need one more push. The head is visible."

"AM I DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT YET?"

The room was now filled with a cry. Nurse Evelyn moved the baby cut the cord and moved the baby over to get cleaned up.

"It's a girl!" Nurse Evelyn said.

"Hold up! I see a second head!" Dr. Griffin shouted as he ran into the hall to request a crib.

"What? Twins?" Sam half shouted, still in pain.

"You're doing great, Sammy. Looks like a little surprise." Freddie whispered.

"Sam, you need to push again." Dr. Griffin commanded.

"Last one!"

Another cry was heard in room 724.

"Another girl!" Dr. Griffin told Sam and Freddie.

"We need another crib! There's a third one coming!" Dr. Griffin yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam and Freddie exclaimed.

"PUSH Sam!" Dr. Griffin directed.

Sam was able to push the third triplet out in one. Evelyn then cleaned her up.

"Yet another girl." Dr. Griffin said.

"They're ready to be held now." Evelyn said, handing the first baby to Sam, and the second to Freddie, while Evelyn held the third.

"This is Gladys." Sam began.

"This is Darlene." Freddie responded.

"And that's Tammy."

"Can we let our friends come up now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'll go get them." Evelyn replied, carefully transferring Tammy to Dr. Griffin.

Evelyn reached the 7th floor waiting room, seeing many anxious looks.

"Are we grandmas yet?" Pam demanded.

"Yes, you are. Mr. and Mrs. Benson unexpectedly had triplets."

"WHAT? TRIPLETS?" Carly screamed, which got everyone excited.

"Can we see them now?" Marissa practically begged.

"Absolutely."

As soon as the others entered room 724, there were tears shed, shreeks of excitement, and hands shaken.

"Can we hold them?" Mel questioned her sister.

"Sure, but be careful."

Each person spoke to the triplets.

"Hey, I'm Melanie, your mother's twin sister.

"Spencer here. I make very cool art."

"My name's Marissa. I'm one of your grandmothers."

"Pam's the name. You're looking at your other grandmother."

"It's me, Gibby, the husband of your parents best friend."

"And I'm Carly, that best friend Gibby was talking about."

"Dr. Griffin and Evelyn, I can't thank you enough for helping us through everything. It really means a lot to us. We look forward to coming to you for future appointments." Freddie started, with sincerity in his voice.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have made it through without you guys."

"No problem, Sam and Freddie. This has been the most enjoyable delivery I've had in my years in the medical field." Dr. Griffin replied.

"I also look forward to seeing you guys in the future. The fact that you're such an odd couple makes it much more fun." Nurse Evelyn spoke.

"Well, I think we're ready to go." Sam declared.

"We only have one car seat though." Freddie realized.

"I can get you a couple extras. Never used." Evelyn offered.

"We'd love it." Freddie accepted.

Spencer helped Freddie install the car seats inside the Caravan. Mel would be driving the Geo home, and the others taking their cars.

"Thanks again for everything!"

"Don't mention it."

With that, the Bensons and Melanie drove back to their home.

The next morning, the Bensons familiarized their triplets with their home. Obviously the nursery was more cramped than expected, but with Mel's help, everything was going smoothly.

A figure dressed in a black tuxedo and slacks, a white dress shirt, and a red tie walked through the section of the Benson's lawn that was burnt. The man rang the doorbell.

"Freddie, can you get that?" Mel asked.

"Sure thing."

"Oh hey, Norm."

"Hello, Fredward. I'm here to discuss paternity leave with you. How'd the delivery go?"

"Sam ended up having identical female triplets. We named them Gladys, Darlene, and Tammy."

"That's awesome, Fred. Mind if I come in?"

"Go ahead, Norm."

Freddie led Norm up to the nursery, where the babies were finally sleeping. Norm's phone beeped. Little did Freddie know, he left the front door of the house cracked open.

"Excuse me, Fredward."

**Rodney:** Are you there yet?

**Norman:** Yup. Brad, are you ready?

**Brad:** Say the words.

**Norman:** Let's move in.

Norm walked back into the nursery, while Brad and Rodney crept into the house and up the stairs, with guns drawn.

"NOBODY MOVE." Rodney demanded. "Brad, let's grab them."

Brad and Rodney each picked up Tammy and Gladys, while Norm scooped up Darlene.

"You WILL NOT take my babies!" Sam yelled, lurching toward the three men, with Freddie and Mel behind her.

"Oh yes we will. Let's move out guys."

Norm, Brad, and Rodney backed up, eventually through the door. Their guns were still drawn. Brad put each baby into the car, a black Lincoln MKX. Norm got into the driver's seat, Rodney in the passenger's and Brad in the back. The SUV sped off with a squeal of the tires.

**A/N: New chapter length record! I enjoy reading your reviews, so please leave one if you can!**


	12. Two Notes

**Ch. twelve Disclaimer: I don't even work for nickelodeon.**

**A/N: JJLHOTITEM1 - This was a rare moment when Sam was vulnerable**

**Guest - Thanks (:**

**LadyJames - I got the names from some book I read in school. Thanks for the review :)**

**-7:51 AM-**

Sam, Freddie, and Melanie were now in the Benson home, devising a plan to go after the kidnappers, even though the police already started.

"Well, what do you think we can do?" Melanie started.

"Luckily, the Caravan was in the garage so they didn't see it." Freddie stated. "It'll make us look inconspicuous, and it will get up and go when we need it to."

"Should we go in two cars?" Sam questioned.

"Well, the Geo was outside when they arrived, so they'll recognize it." Freddie realized.

"What if they didn't notice it? It's not like it's an interesting car, or even worth much." Sam replied.

"Not worth the chance. Our triplets are at stake."

"I guess you're right, Freddie." Sam concluded.

The trio heard the sound of their front door unlocking, and Tasha stepped into the house, with an angry look on her face.

"WHY THE HELL didn't you tell me that my BOYFRIEND was having an affair with Carly?"

"Uh...we kinda forgot about you Tasha. We kinda still think you're crazy for liking Gibby." Sam answered.

"So you were LYING when you said you were happy about our baby?"

"Kinda. Listen, we have other business to take care of."

"What business is more important than this?"

"Freddork and I had triplets, and three guys kidnapped them. Now get out of our house."

"Oh, I will." Sam didn't notice the devious smirk on her face as she closed the door.

"I think we have a new enemy in the kidnapping. Tasha looked like she was up to no good. She's probably trying to get revenge on us." Melanie said, worriedly.

"Great. Just great." Freddie spat.

"So I guess we should take your Fiero thing and the minivan?" Sam speculated.

"Yup. Leave the Geo where it is, and arm the home alarm." Freddie commanded. "If they come back by here, they'll think we're doing nothing and are leaving it to the police to find them."

"Mel, you can drive the Caravan." Sam said.

"Did anyone get the license plate number of their Lincoln?" Freddie asked.

"Nope."

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, we'll have to drive around the city and look for a black Lincoln MKX SUV." Melanie explained.

"Let's move out, then. Be sure to bring your cell phones." Freddie directed.

Melanie got into the '89 Caravan turbo and drove out of the garage. Freddie maneuvered the Fiero GT from the garage since the Geo was in the driveway behind it. With that, they set off looking for the getaway car.

**-2 hours later-**

"Freddie, we've been looking for a couple hours now. It may be time to take a break, as much as I hate to say it."

"I agree, Sam."

***New Text from Norman Gray***

"Norm just texted me." Freddie quickly said, stopping the Fiero.

"What the hell does it say?" Sam demanded.

**Norman:** Go to Snoqualmie, by the river. You have 30 minutes.

**Freddie:** Coming.

"We've gotta head to Snoqualmie in half an hour." Freddie said to his wife as he drove the car back onto the street.

"We can take 'em." Sam shouted.

"Let's just be careful, Sam. Text Melanie the info. Make sure she stops the van though."

**Sam:** Norm texted Freddie. Norm is blackmailng us into going to Snoqualmie River. Stop by the bank and grab the lottery money.

**Melanie:** Will do.

Freddie slowly put the Fiero into first gear and turned it off.

"Stay in the car." Freddie commanded.

"No, Freddie. I want to come face to face with them."

"Sam, please. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine, but the second I any violence, I'm coming."

Freddie spotted a dark red envelope taped to a tree. It read 'For the Bensons' on it. He slowly opened it, and there was a piece of paper inside.

_'I received word from a woman by the name of Tasha that you won a 250 thousand dollar lottery drawing a few months back. Bring me the money, and I may transfer the children over to you. They aren't feeling too well right now. The next place you will need to go is Missoula, Montana. There is no time limit, but I will give you the precise location later._'

Also inside, there was a picture of the triplets covered in vomit. Rage was building in Fredward Benson, but he walked back to the car to an anxious wife. The Caravan was there too. Sam stepped out of the car as she saw her husband holding the envelope.

"He left a note?" Sam realized, dejectedly.

"Yup, looks like he's taking us on a road trip. We were right, Tasha's in on this now." Freddie said, showing her the picture.

"My poor babies!" Sam started to cry.

"Everything will be alright, Sam. We may not know how far we'll have to go, but we'll find them eventually."

"I sure hope so, Freddie."

After delivering the news to Melanie, they set out for Missoula. It was about a 7 hour drive. Sam and Freddie had a conversation in the car.

"Have they issued an Amber Alert for our triplets?" Sam began.

"They haven't, which is a good thing. We shouldn't show this note to the police."

"Good plan."

***New text from Carlotta Shay***

**Carly:** Sam, where r u? I went to ur house nd only ur car was in the driveway!

**Sam:** Taking care of some biz, Carls. I'll be home soon.

**Carly:** I guess I'll go home then. Txt me when u get bck.

**Sam:** Sure will.

"That was Carly. I tried to handle it as best I could."

"I'm sure you did great, Sammy."

"Thanks, dork." Sam pecked her husband on the cheek.

"We're in the Missoula city limits..." Freddie stated.

***New text from Norman Gray***

"Sam, answer it please."

**Norman:** You're next ransom note is taped to a property line fence, in northwest Missoula.

**Fredward:** Ready.

The two cars reached the field, and they saw the envelope. This one was green, with a star sticker holding it closed.

"Let me do it." Sam said, almost threatening.

"Alright, Sam."

Sam stepped out and opened the envelope.

'_Congratulations, I suppose. You've made it this far. No status update on your precious babies. This time, you will have a time limit, and your trip is twice as long. The next destination is Fergus Falls, Minnesota, but you will need to stop in Bismarck, North Dakota and get me 250 thousand more dollars. Yes, I am telling you to either rob a bank or take money out of the bank. The next note may or may not be more generous. Goodbye._'

Freddie and Mel were out of the vehicles and standing.

"Norm wants another 250k. It's either robbing a bank or taking money from our account. What do you think?"

Freddie whispered into Mel's ear, and she nodded.

"What are you guys saying? Have you come to a decision yet? I have."

"Yours is obvious, but yes we have reached a decision."

"So what will it be? We don't have all day, Fredward. It's getting late anyway."

"Well..."

**A/N: Cliffhanger. (Please don't hate me) I love reading reviews as much as I love writing this story, so please leave one! I appreciate the views too.**


	13. The First State

**Chapter 13 **

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not owned by me**

**A/N: JJLHOTITEM1 - Nothing _too_ bad should happen ;)**

Picks up right from the last chapter.

"Well...we don't even think we should go to Bismarck. Let's head straight for Fergus Falls. The sooner we get the triplets back, the better." Freddie said.

"Freddie, can we call a transport company or something and just fly there?"

"I suppose that would be easier, but what if he hijacks our plane or something?"

"Please?"

"Alright. We'll just have BBB (A/N: AAA parody) pick the cars up and deliver them to our house."

"Sam, Freddie? How about I go back and comfort the others? Marissa must be going crazy."

After arranging transport for the cars and finding a flight, they were on their way to Fergus Falls.

"Where do you think the final destination will be?" Freddie asked his wife.

"Let's hope that it's at least in the US."

"Oh yeah, that would be great, but we'll go wherever to get our kids back."

"You're right about that, dork."

"You know, I still love the way you insult me."

"YOU know I don't mean it, Freddie."

"Always did."

Sam kissed her husband, and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. They hadn't had any good 'happy time' in a while.

"Make love to me after this whole fiasco is over?" Sam asked.

"You bet I will." Freddie responded with a wink.

The plane landed, and Freddie texted Norm to see where their next ransom note was.

Fredward: We're in Minnesota. Where's the next note?

Norman: It's taped to an evergreen tree on the highway, mile marker 52. You better get here quick, your little kids are frustrating me.

Fredward: Look, we have your money. Just please don't hurt our children.

Norman: I may do that. Goodbye.

"We've got to go to an evergreen tree of mile marker 52 on the highway."

"Do we have to walk there?" Sam whined.

"Yes we do, Sam. It isn't worth renting a car."

"Carry me."

"Alright then, Sammy."

They soon reached the note. It was in a robin's egg blue envelope, with no sticker holding it closed.

'I've decided to make you suffer a little and do a long haul to the final destination. It should take you about 20 hours to get there. You're heading to the first state. The next note is in a small town called Townsend, and the note is taped onto a barn.'

"Freddie, which state is the first one?"

"Delaware. My mom had an aggressive parenting meeting over there. She said it's a beautiful place."

"Well, we're going there. I don't think he knows that we're flying. He gave us the town and place."

"Let's take him by surprise, then."

"Sounds like a nice plan, nub."

"We're flying in to Philly. Delaware's airports a pretty small."

"I don't think we should rent a car..."

"We could need it when we finally reach Norm and the guys."

"What if we go to Delaware after the twins are settled back in?"

"You've got a deal, Princess Puckett."

"Let's hope we get our twins back."

"I know we will, Sam. Don't worry."

Several hours later, Sam and Freddie arrived in the great state of Delaware.

"Thanks, cabbie!" Sam shouted.

"Wow, this place really is beautiful."

"It does look nice, Benson."

"Yeah, we should visit Delaware more often."

"Let's talk about that after the babies are grown up a little." Sam laughed.

"That's right, we have a mission to complete. We're gonna have to jog if we don't want to rent a car though."

"Why didn't we just rent one back in Philly?"

"YOU didn't want to, Sam."

"Well now I do."

"We can't. Townsend is a small town, and I had him drop us off outside this farm. It looks pretty run down, so that's a more logical place for Norm and the guys to hide."

"Let's head in, then."

Sam and Freddie walked down the gravel path leading to the barn. The barn was made of wood, and the red paint was peeling. It's tin roof was rusty.

"NORMAN! RODNEY! BRAD! We know you're here!" Freddie yelled.

One of the barn's big doors opened and out stepped Norman Gray.

"I see you've arrived a little early..." Norman started.

"Yes, and you will never get away with this."

"Oh, I won't?"

"Never!"

Norman stepped back into the barn. Freddie and Sam heard an engine start up. Norman's Lincoln MKX came barreling through the barn's doors, straight toward Sam and Freddie.

"Move!" Freddie yelled.

Sam and Freddie jumped in opposite directions and managed to avoid the speeding car. As expected, Norm spun the car around and drove toward Sam. She jumped in the same direction as last time, sliding into a cornfield. While Sam did that, Freddie dialed 911.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"I'm Freddie Benson and I've found the guy with my triplets! He's trying to run over us! We're in Townsend, Delaware on a farm with a run down barn."

"We're sending emergency crews."

"Thanks very much."

Freddie hadn't noticed that Norm's car was advancing in his direction. This time, he jumped upward, landing on the car's windshield. He was already very angry, but became enraged when he saw his twins in the back with no seatbelts or car seats.

"STOP THIS CAR NOW! GIVE US BACK OUR KIDS!"

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!"

Before Freddie could even answer, Norm drove off of the farm and onto the main road. Police cars were coming in the opposite direction, and he was forced to turn, breaking through a fence and driving across the farm's cornfield, with Freddie still on the hood of the car.

"TREES!" Freddie screamed.

Norman took a hard left, but the MKX didn't have enough grip, flipping the car on its roof. Freddie was thrown off while the car was rolling. He got up and ran toward the car.

"DO NOT MOVE!" A police officer yelled.

Firefighters began cutting the car open, and Norman was removed and handcuffed. Other police cars were racing off to the barn to catch Brad and Rodney.

"Get the kids out!" Freddie commanded.

"We're on it, kid."

Soon, Sam had reached Freddie, and was sobbing into his chest while their triplets were removed from the wrecked Lincoln MKX.

"Get them to Middletown ER."

"Can we go as well?" Sam begged.

"Sure thing. We'll let you know when the accomplices are caught."

"Thank you for everything." Freddie said as they climbed into the back of the ambulance.

Sam and Freddie's triplets suffered only very minor injuries in the rollover, thanks to Lincoln's safety. They were signing out when Officer Jenkins walked in.

"All three suspects are in custody and the wreckage is being investigated." Officer Jenkins said.

"That's very good to hear." Freddie replied.

"We'll need you to return to Delaware for court."

"That's fine. We were planning on coming back. This is a nice place."

"Thanks. Where do you guys live?"

"Seattle. Gray led us on a wild goose chase here."

"Looks like you've been through a lot. I'll let you guys get home."

"Thank you, officer Jenkins. I guess we'll see you soon."

"You will. Goodbye."

The couple and their children were walking out to the airport terminal.

"There's the Caravan." Freddie started, walking toward it. "Looks like Melanie's behind the wheel again."

"Sam! Freddie! You got the triplets back!" Mel shouted with joy as she hugged Sam and Freddie.

"We're very glad."

"You know you have a lot of explaining to do. The others are at the house."

"We'll take care of it." Freddie assured her.

"Lets get loaded up."

They walked in to their house to see Carly, Spencer, Marissa, Pam, and Gibby all sitting in the kitchen with anxious looks on their faces.

"Before you yell at us, let me put the triplets to bed first." Sam started.

"Okay, so where did you guys go?" Carly said. "Mel won't tell me anything!"

"She shouldn't be. Good job, Mel."

"Thanks, Freddie."

"Well?" Carly demanded.

"It all started when we had gotten home from the hospital. My former boss Norman Gray, along with Brad and Rodney came into our house with guns, and they took the kids. Even Sam didn't fight them so they wouldn't hurt the triplets. We had to follow ransom notes across the country, eventually leading us to the very first state, Delaware. He knew we won the lottery and eventually told us we had to pay him another 250 thousand dollars. All three are in police custody, and we're almost looking forward to going back to Delaware for court." Freddie explained while Sam was putting the babies down.

"Wow...I don't even know what to say."

"Same here." Spencer said.

"That goes for us too." Marissa added for Pam and Gibby as well.

"Yup, that's what happened. We'll be arming the security system every night now."

"Did you give them the story, nub?"

"Yup, as expected, they're all shocked."

"Typical."

"Mel, did you put the money away?"

"Sure did, Freddie. Let's hope that nothing like this ever happens again to any of us."

After that, everybody decided to have a drink along with food.

-The next morning-

"Sam! Wake up!" Freddie shouted, shaking his wife.

"What, Freddie?"

"I got promoted! I'm taking Norman's position! I now run the Seattle Pear store!"

"Good job. How much does your salary increase?"

"Quite a bit." Freddie said excitedly.

"Ya think we're on the morning news Fredward?"

"We might be." Freddie replied as looked for the TV remote.

"Where'd you put the remote, Sam?"

"I hid it."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to."

"Ugh..."

"I heard some commotion, what's happening?" Mel asked.

"Fredturd's taking Norm's old job."

"That's great! You're really set now!"

"That's right."

"You might be on the local news."

"We were just talking about that. I put the remote somewhere and now Freddie's trying to find it."

Mel opened the night stand drawer on Sam's side, revealing the remote.

"Too easy." Mel said.

"At least you found it."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

'A Delaware man was arrested yesterday. 49 year old Norman Gray is charged with kidnapping, attempted murder, and fleeing the police. Gray kidnapped a set of triplets from Seattle and transported them to Delaware via a private plane, which was unsafe for flight. He and his accomplices, Brad Carson and Rodney Goober, are being held on 4 million dollar bonds.'

"Looks like the cops really took care of those dumbfucks." Sam said, triumphantly.

"You got that right." Mel responded.

"At least we get to go back there soon." Freddie added.

"Yeah, I can't wait for that."

"I'm sure you'll beat the shit out of him (with words) in court."

"Who said I won't beat him physically?"

"You're a mother, Sam. You haven't been arrested since the iCarly days."

"Have you ever thought about doing a reunion iCarly episode?" Mel asked.

"We'll talk to everyone about it." Sam responded.

**A/N: I don't feel that this was my best chapter, but reviews are always appreciated.**


	14. You're at Fault!

**Chapter 14. Disclaimer: I am not the owner of iCarly**

**A/N: JJL - Agreed, Rodney was "interesting"**  
**LadyJames - Thanks for the review :)**

**Very sorry for not updating! Had a small writer's block, so I broke the chapter length record for you. Going to try to do daily updates again.**

"So, what about that iCarly reunion episode?" Sam asked her husband as they nursed their triplets.

"I think we should get together and do it, in our old studio of course."

"Should we show the viewers our triplets?"

"We could, but do you really want to after the whole Norman fiasco?"

"You're kinda right. We want the kids to be safe."

"Yup, and I almost forgot, we still have to go back to Delaware for court."

"I'm almost excited to. I don't want to leave the twins, but that was such a beautiful place."

"Agreed. It's a shame we didn't get to go to the beach."

"We'll do that after the trial, nub. I promise."

"Thanks, Sammy." Freddie chuckled.

"Let's head to Carly's and talk about it."

"Hey, Mel!" Freddie shouted. "We're leaving to do an iCarly reunion show. See you in a couple of hours."

"Alright, see you later." Mel said.

"Carls!" Sam shouted. "Fredturd had an idea this morning."

"What kind of idea?" Carly asked.

"An iCarly reunion episode."

"That actually sounds kinda nice."

"Yeah, I like it too."

"I think we could film it today. Spencer and Gibby are already here. They've mentioned it a couple times."

"Well, let's get on with it then!" Sam shouted.

"This brings back some memories." Freddie remarked, as they entered the studio.

"Same here, but get filming, dork!"

"And what if I don't, Samantha?"

"Then we'll all be annoyed at you!"

"Ugh, fine." Freddie said, rolling his eyes but smiling.

Carly and Sam would start, and then Mel, Spencer, and Gibby would enter from backstage.

"In 5...4...3...2..."

"Heyyyyy!" Sam and Carly shouted.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is an iCarly REUNION webcast!" Carly yelled.

"That's right! We're gonna tell all you fans how we're doing!" Sam added. "We'll start with Carly."

"Well, I graduated high school and college with a degree in cosmetology, and at the time I was with Brad. Yes, the Brad that we thought Sam was in love with. That relationship ended in an unusual way, and let's just say that he's lost his freedom for a while. Now, I'm with Gibby, even though we kind of upset Tasha. Now for Sam's life as of right now."

"Some of you may know that I broke up with the nub, otherwise known as Fredward Benson. It didn't stay that way for long, and now we're married with triplets. So yeah, that's all."

After Gibby and Spencer's updates, they did a few old segments again, such as Messin' with Lewbert and Idiot Farm Girl. They ended the show with Random Dancing.

"So, we'll see you guys until the next show!" Carly declared.

"Byeeeee!" Everyone shouted.

"And we're clear." Freddie stated.

"We should be getting back to our house." Sam began. "I need food."

"We have some at home."

"Then let's hurry up, nub!"

"We'll see you later, Carly." Freddie said as Sam walked out.

"Bye, guys." Carly responded, chuckling.

Sam and Freddie were driving home in the Geo when Mel texted Sam.

**Melanie:** You guys need to get back here quick! The toilet overflowed!

**Sam:** You don't know how to plunge a toilet?

**Melanie:** No...

**Sam:** Ugh, how much has it overflowed?

**Melanie:** It's flowing into the kitchen and living room. I used the downstairs bathroom...

**Sam:** Oh my god. We're on our way. Are the triplets upstairs?

**Melanie:** Yes, they're sleeping.

**Sam:** See you in a few minutes.

"Freddork! Mel accidentally overflowed the downstairs toilet at home!"

"Well that's not good. Is it still contained in the bathroom?"

"Nope, it's flowed into the living room AND kitchen."

"Where are the triplets?"

"She said they're upstairs sleeping."

"Great..."

"Do you still have that vacuum that can suck up water?"

"I think it's in the garage, but yeah. We're gonna need that thing..."

Sam and Freddie opened their front door, and there was about 6 inches of water in the kitchen, bathroom, and living room. Freddie began vacuuming the water, while Sam and Melanie used buckets, dumping it onto the burnt spot in their front lawn.

"Sam, how much is left?" Freddie questioned.

"A couple inches. We're gonna need new carpet..."

"You got that-" Freddie couldn't finish as he slipped, hitting his head hard on the tile kitchen floor.

"Freddie!" Sam shouted with worry.

"I'm alright, Sam. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Guys, I think that's all of it." Mel stated.

"Go read up on how to plunge a toilet." Sam said

"I will, sorry about all of this guys."

"No problem. Just an accident." Freddie assured her.

"Wow, the triplets must love sleeping." Sam remarked.

"I think it's good for them. Hopefully they won't remember the whole kidnapping when they're older." Freddie answered.

"Freddork, looks like our plunger is cracking."

"Rubber must be old. We can't teach Mel how to plunge a toilet if we don't even have one that's usable."

"No shit, Fredwina. I'll go pick up another one."

"YOU'RE picking up another one?"

"So you don't want me to make this rare exception?"

"Nevermind, go ahead."

"That's what I thought."

Freddie's phone rang, and it was the local police station.

"This can't be good..." Freddie said softly. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is the Seattle Police Department. Your wife, Samantha Benson, was just involved in an accident. It is evident that she was at fault, but we are not finished investigating the crash."

"Is-is she alright?" Freddie asked frantically.

"Yes, she walked away. You'll need to come pick her up."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Mel, Sam got into a car wreck, and it's her fault. I have to pick her up from the police station."

"Uh oh. Well, I'll stay here with the triplets then."

"Thanks, Mel. See you later."

Fredward Benson opened the door to the garage and noticed that the Geo wagon was there, along with the Caravan. His prized Pontiac Fiero wasn't present, and Freddie became angry.

"SAM!" Freddie shouted, even though he knew he wasn't saying it anywhere.

Freddie pulled into SPD and walked in. He decided to take Sam's Geo.

"I'm here to pick up Samantha Benson."

Sam could see the anger on Freddie's face, and she began to feel uneasy.

"Just have her sign this paper, and she can leave."

Sam signed the paper, and Freddie decided to discuss this with his wife on the ride home.

"Sam? You wanna tell me why you caused a car accident? Let alone taking MY car?"

"Do we have to talk about it now?" Sam asked softly.

"We can talk about it in front of _Melanie_ if you want."

"Uh...well the light had just turned red..."

"It was _still_ RED, Sam!"

"I thought I could make it through..."

"The truth is you _weren't_ thinking at all, Sam!"

She was silent.

"We can't have these things happening while we're raising children, Sam!"

"And also, my pride and joy might be lost forever now! And PLEASE tell me you didn't do this on purpose!"

"I-I would never wreck your car on purpose. I'm sorry, Freddie."

The rest of the drive home was quiet, and eventually they were back.

"Thanks for watching the kids, Mel. Any problems?"

"Nope, I think they're close to talking."

"Same here. Well, I had a little talk with Sam on the way back. She ran a red light and hit the side of another car, and she took my Fiero."

"Has she apologized yet? Have you accepted it? What's gonna happen with the car?"

"She said she was sorry, but I haven't accepted yet. I'm going to buy the car back from the insurance company. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use my computer for a bit."

"Mind if I have a conversation with Sam?" Mel asked.

"Not at all. I might as well start searching for a new car now."

"You do that."

With that, Freddie went upstairs to their room.

"Sam?"

"What, Melanie?"

"How do you feel about this?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Sam. You can tell your own sister."

"Well, I feel terrible. If I hadn't been in a rush to get back home, we wouldn't be in this. Now I'm afraid that Freddie will divorce me. He's had that thing since before we were married." Sam began to sob, and Mel started comforting her.

"I'm sure Freddie will stay with you, Sam. He loves you to death, you're his high school sweetheart, and he even promised he wouldn't leave."

"I sure hope you're right, Mel."

"I know I'm right. Just let him have some time alone."

"What are we eating for dinner?"

"See, you're already coming back." I'll order some pizza.

A few hours later, Freddie was still on the computer in the master bedroom. He hadn't talked to Sam since the ride home. He came down, collected his pizza, and walked right back up again, but did seem in a slightly brighter mood. It was now time for bed, and Sam was scared, and as she walked up to their room, Freddie was shutting down the computer.

"D-do you forgive me yet?" Sam practically begged softly. I'm really, really sorry Freddie. I shouldn't have ran that red light, and now one of your favorite possessions is wrecked because of me. Please, Freddie?"

"Well, I did finalize a few things." Freddie declared. Sam's heart sank.

"Wh-what things?"

"Well, I went on Zaplook classifieds."

"Classifieds?"

"Yes, for sale listings."

"To buy what?"

"A new car, even though the Fiero may be repairable."

"What kind of car did you buy?"

"A 1974 Triumph TR6."** (A/N: TR6's are british 2 seater roadsters. I decided to bring this into the story since we just got ours out of storage :D Vid is on my YT channel, which is in my profile)**

"Never heard of those."

"They're european sports cars. My dad loved them."

"Oh...I can see why they're important to you then."

"Yup." Freddie replied, climbing into bed.

"So...am I forgiven?" Sam asked shakily.

"I'd say so. You aren't getting any action for a little while though."

"I think I can deal with it." Sam responded, chuckling.

Surprisingly, the insurnace company sent the Bensons a notice saying that Freddie could buy his car back, so they went to insurance holding yard. Freddie's 'new' TR6 was supposed to arrive later that day as well.

"Well, this looks like it..." Freddie noticed. "Actually, it doesn't look too bad, Sam!"

The primer gray 1985 Pontiac Fiero GT needed a new front bumper, bumper cover, pop up lights, turn signal lenses, fenders, and hood.

"A simple trip to the local junkyard should fix this!" Freddie said excitedly. The car's interior was still in good shape, as was all the glass.

"That's great, Freddie. In all seriousness." Sam replied.

"Well, I'll finalize the papers and we'll have it towed home. This also gives me an opportunity to install some upgrades to it."

Later that day, a car carrier 18 wheeler pulled up in front of their house. Sam recognized the TR6 on the truck from a picture Freddie showed her.

"Frednub! The truck's here!" Sam shouted.

"Yes!" Freddie shouted back, running outside.

After he signed the paperwork, the car was backed off the truck and moved into their driveway. The Fiero was now in the garage again, with the front end taken apart. Freddie and Sam's new TR6 was yellow with black interior with a 4 speed.

"I have to admit, it does look kinda nice Freddie."

"I can't wait to drive it!"

"You need tags first, Fredward.

"Party pooper!"

"When are you planning on heading to the junkyard?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"Well, let's go put the twins to bed."

Just then, a police cruiser pulled up to the Benson house.

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for not adding a new chapter! I'd love to read some new reviews!**


	15. Pay up!

**Chapter 15.**  
**Disclaimer: I hereby say that I am not the owner of the television show "iCarly"**

**A/N: LadyJames - You'll see in this chapter ;)**  
**JJL - Yes it was, but the US version isn't that fast.**

**-Previous Chapter-**

_After he signed the paperwork, the car was backed off the truck and moved into their driveway. The Fiero was now in the garage again, with the front end taken apart. Freddie and Sam's new TR6 was yellow with black interior with a 4 speed._

_"I have to admit, it does look kinda nice Freddie."_

_"I can't wait to drive it!"_

_"You need tags first, Fredward._

_"Party pooper!"_

_"When are you planning on heading to the junkyard?"_

_"Probably tomorrow."_

_"Well, let's go put the twins to bed."_

_Just then, a police cruiser pulled up to the Benson house._

**-Current Chapter-**

"Are you Samantha and Fredward Benson?" The officer asked.

"Yes we are. What's the problem, officer?" Freddie asked. He gave Sam a look that told her to let him do the talking.

"We have a couple of things to discuss, and since I have some stuff to give you, I just drove on down here."

"Well, what do we need to talk about?"

"First off, you will need to pay approximately six thousand dollars in damages to the other party's car in the accident your wife was in."

Freddie's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. This wasn't what they needed right now.

"Okay, what else?"

"Do either of you have a previous criminal record?"

"My wife was arrested while in high school, but not since."

"That's good. Lastly, the Norman Gray trial is in 2 months. Are you aware that it has attracted national attention? By the way, my name is Officer Robertson."

"No we weren't to be honest."

"It became famous only with pictures of Norman! No photos of you or your triplets have been released to the public."

"We're thankful for that. The triplets have been in enough danger."

"What's the location of the trial?"

"Dover, Delaware. We have collected some witnesses, most of which live across from the farm were the incident occurred. They will be testifying against Norman, Rodney, and Bradley. Do you have any relations between any of the suspects?"

"My best friend is Brad's ex girlfriend."

"Oh, the motive is clear now. We'll be sure to release that information to Delaware police."

"Thank you, sir."

"Anyways, I should be going. Just letting you know that information."

"Thanks again. I'll be having a little talk with Samantha about the six grand."

Officer Robertson then drove off.

"Well, Sam. Looks like we'll just use a bit more of our lottery money to pay the insurance money. You didn't run from the scene or anything right?"

"I'm not that stupid, Fredilina."

"Glad you aren't. If you had, we would've been in much more trouble."

"How much money do we have left?"

"About 185 thousand dollars."

"Where'd we lose the other money from?"

"The TR6's price and getting the Fiero fixed."

"Thanks for taking this kind of lightly, Freddie."

"You owe me, Puckett."

"I thought you said no more happy time for a bit?" Sam asked.

"That's not the only way you can repay me, Sam." Freddie responded, rolling his eyes.

"How can I do it then?"

"Think about it for a little bit."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, you're so difficult, Fredweird."

**A/N: A little short, but a filler chapter. Click the review button? If you have any questions I'll be sure to respond!**


	16. The Verdict

**A/N: LadyJames - Things should settle down soon, finally. (:**

"Are you ready, Sam?" Freddie asked as laid the plates onto the table at their hotel in Delaware.

"Can I sleep for five more minutes?" Sam groggily responded.

"No, no you can't. This trial is important." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"When do we have to leave?"

"In about 45 minutes. Get dressed as soon as you finish."

"Who are you to tell _me_ what to do?" You still haven't told me how I can repay you for crashing your car, you know that?"

"You're correct. Have you thought about it any more?"

"Does it have to do with the trial? The trip maybe? You already bought all the parts to fix your little pride and joy."

"It might."

"Spit it out, Benson."

"You're doing all the driving while we're here from now on."

"Is that all your nubby mind could think of?" Sam asked, snickering.

"Maybe." Freddie quickly replied.

"I knew it!" Sam answered, chuckling.

"I will take this plate and dump it in the trash!" Freddie said.

"You wouldn't dare." Sam said.

"Oh really?" Freddie said as he picked up Sam's unfinished food and dumped it straight into the trash.

"Benson! You owe me 4 pieces of bacon!" Sam shouted, punching her husband in the arm.

"I might, but I'm not cooking it. That didn't even hurt." Freddie replied, shaking his head.

"Whatever, lets get this shit over with."

...

"The defense calls Samantha Benson to the stand." Judge Gretchen Williams said.

"What exactly did you see throughout the whole ordeal?" One of Gray's lawyers, Michael Faye, asked.

"Well, first I saw that jackass hold us at gunpoint and kidnap our triplets!" Sam retorted.

"And then?" The Michael interrogated.

"Then we were on that shitty farm and I saw my husband almost get crushed by a car!" Sam shouted.

"Are you sure that is all that you saw?" Faye questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sam said.

"Is it true that you embarked on a journey from Seattle, Washington to Townsend, Delaware?" Mike inquired.

"That's true." she responded.

"What did you do on this trip?" He asked.

"That asshole Norman led us to Delaware by writing us a bunch of notes! He wanted 500 grand from us and he knew that we won 250 thousand from the lottery!" Sam shouted.

"250 thousand what?" Michael demanded.

"Dollars! What the hell do you think? Norman, Rodney, and Brad are all kidnappers!" Sam retaliated.

"Do you have any relation to any of the suspects?"

"Brad was my best friend's ex boyfriend, and I somewhat knew Rodney in high school."

"Thank you, that's all we need to know."

"The defense calls Fredward Benson to the stand."

"Mr. Benson, give me a rundown of your experience during the incident." Lawyer Donald Jackson asked.

"Once again, I was put at gunpoint by Norman Gray, Rodney Goober, and Bradley Carson while they kidnapped our triplets. Soon after, Norman led us on a wild goose chase across the country, eventually leading us to our twins. I suspect that he was expecting to get money from us, since he knew that we won 250 thousand dollars from the lottery. He led us to a farm in Townsend, Delaware, where he attempted to run my over with his vehicle. I was able to jump onto the hood of the vehicle, but it rolled over and I was thrown from it." Freddie thoroughly answered.

"Very descriptive, Mr. Benson. What are your relations with the defendants?" Donald asked icily.

"Norman was my boss at the Seattle Pear store, I talked to Rodney a couple times in high school, and Bradley is my best friend's ex boyfiriend."

"Norman Gray is called to the stand."

"Norman, why did you kidnap the Benson triplets?" Lawyer Spencer Shay asked.

"They told me they won the lottery, and Fredward's been slacking on his work."

"How does that give you the right to take their twins, let alone take their money?"

"I expected quality work from the employees."

"Why did you say 'expected' instead of 'expect'?"

"The Pear Company fired me after I was arrested."

"Did you try to hit Fredward Benson with your 2012 Lincoln MKX sport utility vehicle?"

"Uh..."

"I didn't hear a response, Norman."

"It's true."

The jury gasped.

"Did you roll your vehicle on the farm?"

"Yes, I did."

"Was Fredward Benson thrown from the hood of your car?"

"That's correct."

"Thank you, Mr. Gray."

After interrogating Rodney and Brad, everyone exited the court room for dilberation.

"That was intense!" Freddie said.

"You got that right." Sam agreed.

"You did good though. I'm proud of you." He sincerely said.

"Quit being sappy, Fredweird." She replied.

"I know you don't mean that." He said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because you love me." Freddie answered.

"Don't rub it in." Sam responded.

"How long will they take to deliberate?"

"Probably another hour or so."

"I haven't eaten in hours. Mama needs some food."

"Lets head out then."

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Williams asked.

"We have, your honor." A member of the jury replied.

"We find the defendants guilty of all charges." The jury member said.

"I have decided on a sentence." Judge Williams stated.

"Norman Gray, Rodney Goober, and Bradley Carson are hereby sentenced to 25 years in federal prison. They shall be elegible for parole in 12 years. Case dismissed." Judge Williams said with a drop of her gavel. Everyone left the court room.

"I am GLAD this is all over! Maybe we can cool off a little bit now!"

"I'm with ya, Freddork."

"Good to hear. Now lets take a Delaware vacation!"

**A/N: Hopefully there isn't too much chaos for a while. All I used for the courtroom words was my "knowledge" from watching TV, so I hope I did well. Review if you would, please!**


	17. Raceday

**A/N: LadyJames - thanks for all your reviews (:**  
**Guest - Nice catch! When I wrote it I was thinking of Faye Dorfman.**

"So, Gibby? Spencer? Either of you guys wanna do some 'guy' stuff? Maybe have a little fun?" Freddie asked. The gang was enjoying some lunch at a fast food restaurant in Dover, Delaware with their laptops.

"I'm up." Gibby replied.

"It's 'I'm down,' Gibby." Sam corrected.

"You can say either one!" Gibby said.

"Carly, tell me why you're dating him again?" Sam whispered.

"I've always thought he was cute. That's the one secret I kept from you guys in high school." Carly mumbled.

"I guess that's sweet." Sam murmured. "I'm glad that you've finally got a decent boyfriend after everything that's happened lately."

"You wanna join us, Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"Sure, but what are we going to do?" Spencer asked.

"They have some last minute tickets available for a MASCAR **(A/N: parody)** race here in Dover." Freddie informed.

"That sounds fun!" Gibby said.

"I bet it will be." Freddie responded. "Girls, what are you planning on doing? We can hit the beach early tomorrow." Freddie stated.

"There's some tickets available for an MMA fight today!" Sam suggested.

"No, Sam!" Carly, Melanie, and Sasha shouted."

"Why not?" Sam asked. "It's not my fault you can't handle it!"

"Maybe it isn't, but we still can't!"

"Ugh, fine. We'll do something else then, as long as it isn't shopping. Hey, there's zip lining in Bear!" **(A/N: Yes, that's a city. I lived there)** Sam said.

"Doesn't that sound a bit risky?" Melanie asked.

"Just a little, but I've never tried!" Sam answered.

"It does seem kinda fun." Carly reasoned.

"Well, I know what we're gonna do today!" **(A/N: get that reference?)**

"Fredward! You can't let your poor wife on that! She'll get hurt!" Marissa said.

"Relax, Mom. We need some time to ourselves after that whole fiasco. Sam likes taking risks, so that's what's best for her." Freddie assured his mother. "You could go to the local casino tonight with Pam."

"Gambling is addictive!" Marissa said, her mouth hanging open.

"It can be, but it doesn't hurt to do it every once in a while." Freddie replied, winking at Pam.

"Alright..." Marissa gave in.

"Thanks, mom." Freddie said sincerely. "Well, looks like we're set for the day. Lets head out."

"WOW, IT'S SO LOUD!" Gibby yelled as all the cars raced by on the back straightaway. The boys were at Dover International Speedway for the race.

"I KNOW! THIS IS AWESOME THOUGH!" Spencer yelled back.

"SAM WILL PROBABLY KILL ME WHEN I TELL HER ABOUT ALL THE AWESOME FOOD!" Freddie shouted. By then, the cars were entering turn 4 of the oval.

"Oh gosh! Looks like someone's crashed!" Freddie realized.

"That's Darby Dickson in the 44 car. He's slammed into the turn 4 wall, and is heading straight for the infield wall." The announcer said. "Uh oh! We've got a fire! There's the caution flag. For those that don't know, all racers must slow down and follow the pace car until the green flag is out again."

"I hope he's okay!" Gibby said.

"Yeah, a fatality would be the worst. He also dragged a couple cars with him in that wreck." Spencer stated.

"Are they covering this on TV?" Gibby asked.

"Live coverage should be on Box Sports One." Freddie answered.

Meanwhile, the female members of the group were in Bear about to zipline.

"I didn't know there was an obstacle course too!" Carly said, panting.

"Drink some water, Carly." Marissa commanded.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Marissa."

"Mel, how are you holding up?" Sam asked.

"I'm perfectly alright since I'm so fit." Mel replied.

"It was a bit of a workout for me, but let's get to the zipline!"

"Why didn't I ask for photos before agreeing to this?" Carly moaned.

"Relax, it's just water." Pam said.

"Vomit green water!" Carly shouted.

"That's just because of nature." Marissa said.

"I think it looks nice." Mel stated.

"You're right." Sam agreed. "But sadly, we need to hurry up and finish. I wonder how the guys are at their race."

"It should be-" Marissa started, but was interrupted by an employee. He looked to be in his early 60's and had a gray hair and beard.

"Alright, guys. My name is Herbert. I'll be guiding you through the zipline." Herbert began.

"I bet he got bullied a lot in high school." Sam whispered to Carly.

"He does seem a bit old to be working at a station like this." Carly mumbled.

"First, please put on these harnesses and helmets." Herbert said. "You all know how to swim, correct?"

"Yes, we do." Marissa replied.

"Great. Well, who's up first?" Herbert asked.

"Me!" Sam shouted.

"Grab on here" Herbert commanded. "Have fun!" As soon as Sam grabbed the handle, she was officially ziplining to the other side. A few seconds later, she was off.

"That was AWESOME!" Sam yelled from the other end.

"Alright, come on back!" Herbert shouted.

"I can't believe I waited this long to zipline!" Sam said. "I've been missing out! Mel, do you wanna go?"

"Sure thing."

Mel's rides were smooth. Everybody elected Carly to go last, so Pam went next, then Sasha, followed by Marissa, who took some convincing.

"You've got this, Carls." Sam pep talked.

"A-are you sure?" Carly asked, not directly to anyone.

"It's not that high, and you can swim if you happen to fall, which I don't think you will. Go for it!" Herbert encouraged.

"Here I go!" Carly said, grabbing onto the handle.

"You owe me 15 bucks, Mel. I told you she would scream all the way down." Sam snickered.

"We haven't even gotten to the second part of the bet yet!" Mel scoffed.

"Which was that she'd scream the entire ride back too?" Sam asked.

"No way, just watch. I know she'll be giggling the whole way back" Mel confidently said.

Carly came back screaming, and Mel reluctantly handed her sister 30 dollars.

"You guys betted on me?" Carly asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yup. I betted that you'd scream the first time and scream the second time, and Mel said that you'd scream the first time and giggle next. Of course, Mama won." Sam finished with a look of triumph on her face.

"Well, it's almost 5:00, guys. Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby's race was a daytime race, so they should be heading out now. I'll text him and see where we're gonna meet up." Marissa stated.

"Did you see that car Freddie rented?" Sam said, laughing.

"That little Dodge Caliber?" Carly asked, laughing as well. (A/N: We were given a Caliber as a loaner car by a Honda dealer once. It was alright)

"Yeah, that thing is so nubby!" Sam declared, still laughing.

"For once, I agree with you." Carly said.

"The race is over, and we're supposed to meet the guys at a restaurant called 'The Grub Barn' at 6:30. We can change clothes in the park restrooms. I hope my Freddikins changed into his anti bacterial underwear!" Marissa said.

"Ugh, let's just head over and get dressed." Sam said in desperation.

"It looks like number 44's going to win!" Spencer shouted. The cars were entering turn 1 of the oval, and it was the final lap.

"It's unbelievable how he made so much ground during the race!" Freddie answered.

"Yeah, this was pretty awesome." Gibby added.

"The cars are entering turn 3 with number 44 out front and its teammate number 83 in 2nd." The announcer stated. "We've got Darby Goss in number 52 in third place coming up on the inside, and he may-oh wait! Car 83 is pushing the 44 car to the line! I've never seen anything like this folks. Today's race was one of the greatest in my announcing career."

"What an epic finish!" Spencer shouted.

"I know! Why don't we get the driver of number 44's autograph?" Gibby suggested.

"That's a good idea, Gib. We'll see if we get autographs and maybe some merchandise once we can leave the-" Freddie tried to say, but was interrupted by the announcer.

"And Sophia Sparks, the only female racer here today, has pulled into victory lane!" The announcer shouted.

"What? The driver's a girl?" Gibby asked, his mouth dropping open.

"Yeah, but we can still get the autographs and merchandise." Freddie said.

"Thank you very much, Sophia." Spencer said to the race winner.

"Not a problem, guys." Sophia answered. "Good victory on the trial, Freddie."

"Uh, thanks." Freddie said. "Well, we should be going."

"Talk to you later." Sophia finished.

"How'd Sophia know your name?" Gibby asked as they walked to Freddie's Dodge Caliber rental.

"The Norman Gray trial." Freddie answered.

"There was a trial?" Gibby asked, his mouth dropping open again.

"Yes, Gib. Sam and I were in it and we won." Freddie replied.

"Well, that's good." Gibby said.

***New Text From Marissa Benson***

**Marissa:** Freddibear, is your race over?

**Fredward:** Yes, mom.

**Marissa:** Do you have any idea where we're going to have dinner tonight? The restaurant must be up to health and safety standards!

**Fredward:** There's a nice Mexican place in downtown Dover we can go to. I'll send you a map.

**Marissa:** See you in a bit, Fredward. Make sure to wash up and put on your anti bacterial underwear!

**Fredward:** I won't, mom.

With that, Freddie shut his phone.

"Hey, does anybody have some hoodies?" Gibby practically begged. "It's so cold!"

"Dude, this is Delaware!" Spencer said. "We're in the northeast! There may even be snow in this week's weather forecast!"

"Snow? Nice! We'll we be there for it?" Gibby asked. "And I still need a hoodie."

"We might, Gib. Check your phone and see if it's really going to snow." Freddie responded. "I've got 3 hoodies in here. Take your pick."

"Why do you have a hoodie that says 'Health and Safety can Fuck Off?" Spencer asked, chuckling.

"Eh, the hotel I stayed in when I went to Tijuana gave me that." Freddie stated.

"Well, I think you should wear it." Spencer encouraged.

"Alright. You can take the Fatcake one and Gibby can wear the WSU hoodie."

"Just to upset Sam?" Gibby questioned knowingly.

"Maybe."

"Fredward Benson! You take that sweatshirt off this instant!" Marissa shouted.

"The only reason I'm taking it off is because we're about to go inside the restaurant. Otherwise, I wouldn't listen."

"Just take it off!" Marissa shouted again.

"I am!"

"Thanks to Gibby, I can't wear that hoodie ever again." Sam said.

"Why not?" Gibby asked.

"Because it's got Gibby germs all over it. You're an even bigger nub than Freddork, even though he's my nub." Sam answered, causing Freddie to smile at his wife.

"Eh, I can set it on fire later." Spencer snickered, making everyone laugh.

"Wow, colored nachos!" Gibby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've never seen these before either." Melanie stated.

"They're common in Mexican restaurants." Freddie said.

"I don't care, they taste amazing!" Sam said.

"So I picked a good place to eat?" Freddie inquired.

"You always do, nub." Sam assured.

"Best day I've had in a while." Freddie said as they walked to the room he shared with Sam.

"Agreed, Fredweird. I'm going to check on the triplets at home."

"Who's the babysitter again?"

"Since there wasn't anyone left, I talked to Hugh."

"The guy that gave us those beekeeping suits to explore the college while it was infected?"

"Yup, same guy. He's happily doing it for free."

"And you didn't blackmail him into it?"

"Nope, not at all."

***New Text From Gibby Gibson***

**Gibby:** Its gonna sno tomorrow!

**Fredward:** Looks like we have another fun day ahead of us. U guys in bed yet?

**Gibby:** Yup. Just watching TV.

**Fredward:** See u n the morning.

"Well, looks like tomorrow's a snow day."

"It's really gonna snow?"

"Gibby confirmed it. Should be pretty fun."

"So Crazy went to the casino with my mom?"

"Yes, surprisingly. I think we'll hear an interesting story in the morning."

"Speaking of the morning, lets get to bed, Fredwina. Mama needs her sleep. We're not sleeping in tomorrow."

"Anything for you, demon."

**A/N: That's all for now, folks! Please continue with the reviews! They really help. Broke the chapter length record again.**


	18. Catching Air

**A/N: JJL - I'm pretty sure you can? I was going to begin this chapter after they got back in Seattle, but you've convinced me to start it the morning after the last chapter [:**

**LadyJames - Yeah, should be smooth sailing for a little while =]**

**Disclaimer: Dburger does not hold ownership of iCarly.**

**Also, I completely forgot to add that this story reached 25 reviews! Thank you all so much! You're awesome!**

"Frednub, wake up!" Sam said, shaking her husband's shoulder.

"W-what is it, Sam?" Freddie groggily replied.

"We're meeting everyone at that chicken place downtown for lunch!"

"Wait, which one? There's that shitty blue and yellow one with the bell (A/N: get that reference?) and then there's that nice upscale restaurant that's been around for a while."

"Which one do you think, Benson?"

"Uh, the second one?"

"Yes, you dork. Now if we asked Gibby that question, he would've had a different answer."

"Agreed. Hey, when's the snow supposed to start falling?"

"Carly said around three. We're heading to the beach right after lunch, even though it'll be cold."

"I've never really been to the beach before now that I think of it..."

"Me neither, nub."

"Everybody have their bikinis packed?" Carly asked the group as they walked out into the hotel parking lot.

"Mom, can you please not wear one?" Sam begged.

"No way. Gotta attract the men." Pam responded, smiling.

"If you can't keep a relationship with a guy that lives close to you for more than a week, then how the hell do you think you're gonna stay in a long distance one?" Sam asked.

"Relax, kid. If I score a guy, then I'll just drive back with him. Simple." Pam said.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Sam muttered.

"We should get going." Spencer spoke up.

"Who's cars are we taking?" Melanie asked.

"Nobody wants to be seen in Fredwina's shitty Caliber, so that's out." Sam declared, earning her a glare from her husband. **(A/N: We were given a Caliber as a loaner from a dealer once. It was alright.)**

"Why didn't we just all rent a big van instead?" Melanie inquired.

"It's Spencer's fault." Sam declared.

"My fault? _You_ wanted your own car to make out with Freddie in!" Spencer scoffed.

"Psh, we have the hotel room for that." Sam retorted.

"Well, we could go and rent a van since we have a little time before the beach opens..." Freddie suggested.

"Sounds good, Fredward. You and Marissa go." Sam commanded.

"Why do I have to go?" Freddie whined.

"First of all, _you_ rented that piece of shit, second of all, you're my husband and therefore you should expect that, and finally, because I said so." Sam said, glaring at Freddie.

"Fine." Freddie dramatically rolled his eyes.

After Freddie went to the local car rental lot, the former iCarly hosts and their families rode in the van to the beach for some fun.

"See that guy there? I think I feel a connection." Pam whispered to Sam.

"Whatever you say, mom." Sam replied, cringing at Pam's bad breath. "I'm gonna go over to Freddie."

"So, how do you like it so far?" Freddie questioned his wife.

"It's pretty nice, even though it's cold." Sam answered.

"Looks like your mom has found another 'boyfriend'." Freddie spoke, looking over to see Pam making out with a hobo.

"A hobo of all people?" Sam asked in desperation. "We're leaving her here if she's still with him. She may even want us to go back without her." Sam told her husband.

"How's she gonna pay to get across the country? For that time we were driving during our trip, it was pretty expensive." Freddie asked trying to act concerned.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go talk to her. Hopefully she comes to her senses."

"Mom?"

"Whatcha need, kid? I just reeled another guy in."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Do you really like this guy? I mean, he's a hobo! Even you deserve better!"

"Well..."

"Can you please go say that it was all a misunderstanding or something and break up with him? We're almost outta time!"

"Does Melanie think so too?"

"Yes!"

"Oh alright..."

"Well, mom's gonna break up with that hobo now." Sam told Freddie.

"Good. Today didn't fe-look! Snow's falling!" Freddie exclaimed.

"You guys!" Carly shouted. "How about we make snow angels?"

"No offense Carly, but that's kinda nubbish." Sam replied.

"How about a snowman then?" Carly asked.

"Too hard to make and takes too much time." Sam said. "Skiing sounds much more interesting!"

"Uh...can't you get hurt doing that?" Gibby asked. "I don't want to mess up my skin."

"Oh grow some balls, Gib!" Sam shouted. "Everybody's gotta learn how to sometime in their lives!"

"I'm up for it." Freddie said.

"I think I'm fit enough to try it." Melanie added, and Pam, Spencer, Sasha, and Carly agreed.

"Mom?" Freddie prompted.

"Only if you do it with me, Freddikins." Marissa said.

"Baby, I know you can do it." Carly pep talked. "It'll be really fun and maybe even relaxing after a while. How about we stop to get you some soap on the way back?"

"Liquid?" Gibby asked, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, liquid." Carly responded, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Alright, I guess I can go for it." Gibby finally gave in.

"Let's go guys!" Spencer enthusiastically shouted.

"Wooooo!" Sam shouted as she skied down the slope.

"Your turn." Melanie told Freddie and Marissa.

"Here we_ goooooooo_!" Freddie shouted as they started their run.

"Think I can catch some air?" Spencer questioned.

"Just don't hurt yourself, Spence." Carly replied.

"See you later!" Spencer yelled, jumping onto the slope.

"Bye, kids!" Pam shouted, getting a violent start.

"Want me to make my run beside you, Carly?" Mel offered.

"That would be nice. I wasn't expecting Spence to stick that landing." Carly accepted.

"Ha, same here. Well, let's go then!" Mel enthusiastically said.

"AHHHHH!" Carly screamed, inching closer to Melanie as they made their way down the slope.

"You know you we're not going nearly as fast as Freddie and Marissa went, right?" Mel shouted to Carly.

"In that case, let's speed it up then! I'm not gonna be a slowpoke!" Carly shouted back, leaning forward.

"Wait for me!" Mel laughed as she tried to catch up.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Sam shouted in enthusiasm as Marissa and Freddie reached the bottom.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun. I wonder how the others are doing." Freddie said. "I think I could hear Carly screaming during our ride."

"Well, here comes Melanie." Marissa realized.

"I loved the thrill." Melanie said. "I started off with Carly next to me, but then she increased her speed, then slowed down again, and I blew by her."

"Oh, she's gonna be mad at you!" Sam taunted.

Melanie rolled her eyes, but there was a little bit of guilt on her face. "I hope not.", she said. "Sorry Carly!" Mel shouted as Carly came to a stop.

"No problem, Mel. This was so much fun!" Carly shouted, grinning.

"What happened to Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"He kinda went off course when he tried to get air a second time." Carly said. "He crossed onto another path. Slightly harder, but he should be able to handle it."

"Sorry there, Sammy." Pam said after she skidded to a stop, almost hitting Sam.

"It's alright." Sam said. "Oh look, there's Spencer!"

"Sup, guys?" Spencer asked. "See my little fuckup there?"

"Sure did!" Carly said.

"Yeah, I actually caught a bit more air than I wanted to on that other slope!" Spencer shouted.

"Uh...well hope you had fun there, Spence." Sam said.

"You bet I did." Spencer replied.

"I'm hungry. Mama needs some dinner!" Sam spoke.

"How about just fast food?" Freddie suggested, motioning everyone to head back to the van. Everyone had fully purchased their ski gear.

"You think we'll be able to fit all of this in the van?" Pam inquired.

"Eh, we've got a luggage rack." Freddie responded. "We'll be alright."

"Melanie, turn on the heat please!" Carly said. "Ohhhhh, that feels _goooodddd._"

"Yes Carly, it sure does." Marissa replied.

"Hey, I'm getting a video chat request from dad!" Carly shouted.

"Answer it!" Spencer commanded.

"Like I wouldn't!" Carly said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, dad! What's up?" Carly started.

"Nothing much, Carly. Where are you? Is that Spencer in the background?"

"Yup, we're in Delaware on a little vacation because of Sam and Freddie's trial. I'm sure you've heard of it, right?" Carly questioned.

"Sure have." Colonel Shay told her. "Very glad that you guys won."

"Thanks, Colonel." Freddie said. "It was very scary and exhausting, but we're very happy that we came out on top."

"Yeah, we needed this vaca." Sam added.

"Are you the only ones there?" Colonel asked.

"Nope, Marissa, Pam, and Melanie are also with us." Carly answered.

"Sorry, I'm outta time. I'll try and chat you later." Colonel Shay said. "Tell the others I said hello."

"Bye, dad." Carly and Spencer said.

"Talk to you later, everyone." Colonel responded, signing off.

"Can we go now?" Sam begged.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yes, we can go now, Sam." Sam punched her husband on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Freddie complained.

"You know not to mess with Mama." Sam triumphantly replied.

"Ugh, let's just pick up our food and get back to the hotel." Freddie said, turning off the heat.

"Freddie!" Carly shouted.

"You can't still be cold, Carly."

"Well I am!"

Freddie rolled his eyes once more and turned the heat back on, but lower.

"Mmmmm, fis is fome cood chicken!" Sam said, still chewing.

"And you know not to talk with your mouth full." Freddie commented, earning him a playful punch from his wife. "Just don't get any sauce on the seats! This is still a rental!"

"The people of Delaware are nice, Fredward." Sam reminded.

"I know, but still."

"Poor Freddie'll feel guilty?" Sam teased.

"Maybe." Freddie mumbled.

"Looks like the people here are into politics a bit..." Marissa noticed.

"Like I care about politics!" Pam said.

"Why not? It's important!" Marissa replied.

"No it's not!" Sam agreed.

"I must admit I never cared that much about it either, Mom. Just another similarity I have to Sam." Freddie said, finally earning a smile from Sam.

"You can't be so-Sammy, do you see what I see?" Pam interrupted Marissa.

"Sure do, mom. That's our hotel up there!" Sam noted.

"It looks kinda nice." Carly remarked.

"Yeah, really goes with the sky." Mel observed.

"Well, let's get inside." Freddie said, getting out of the van.

"I love hotel life!" Gibby shouted.

"Shhhh! People are starting to go to bed!" Marissa whispered.

"Sorry." Gibby said.

"Let's meet in the breakfast room downstairs at six." Freddie told everyone.

"Why six?" Sam whined.

"Because we have a nine AM flight!" Freddie said. "See you all in the morning."

"Well, are you up for a little fun time?" Sam offered.

"Certainly." Freddie accepted, removing his shirt.

"AHHHHHHH!" came a scream from another room on Sam and Freddie's hallway.

"W-who did that?" Sam asked, groggy.

"Carly maybe?" Freddie suggested, yawning.

"Lemme text her." Sam said, reaching for her PearPhone.

**Sam:** Hey Carls, u alrite? Just heard some1 screamin.

**Carly:** No, I am NOT! There's a big hairy spider in here!

**Sam:** What kind of spider?

**Carly:** Spencer said its a tarantula.

**Sam:** Tell him to bring it over to us.

**Carly:** Alrite. see u n the mornin Sam

**Sam:** Nite, Carls.

"Thanks, Spence." Sam said, taking the Tarantula from him.

"According to the internet, it's a female." Spencer said, shutting the door.

"Freddork!" Sam said. "We've got ourselves a pet!"

"Is that a SPIDER?" Freddie almost shouted.

"Yup, and she's ours now. And no, we are _not_ getting rid of her." Sam calmly replied.

"Really, Sam?" Freddie asked, his eyes wide.

"No, Freddie." Sam sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes.

"How are we gonna get it back to Seattle?" Freddie challenged.

"I'll just smuggle her onto the plane, and we can get a cage and live prey back in Seattle." Sam said simply.

"Ugh, fine, Sam. Just make sure she doesn't get to the triplets." Freddie said.

"Like I'd let that happen, Frednub." Sam said, rolling her eyes again. "Her temporary home will be this box." Sam said, picking up a shoe box from Carly's shopping.

"Let's just go to sleep." Freddie groggily said, turning onto his side.

"Fine, Fredweird." Sam yawned, climbing back in to the bed.

"That was some good sex..." Freddie whispered, earning him a slap from Sam.

"Like my sex isn't good!" Sam said.

"It's always awesome, Sam." Freddie said.

"It better be." Sam said. "Now go to sleep, Fredward."

"Glad you forwarded that text to all of us, Carly." Melanie said, walking into the hotel elevator. "I would've been scared shitless."

"Melanie swears?" Gibby said, running to catch the elevator.

"Well, she does have some Puckett in her." Carly said.

"Wait up!" Spencer shouted, jogging toward them.

"You've gotta use this technique to keep the doors open." Gibby said. "Like this."

"It's technique, Gib." Melanie responded.

"I'm pronouncing it right!" Gibby said.

"Then why are you saying it like tech-knee-q?" Carly asked.

"Because I learned that was the right way to say it in third grade!" Gibby indignantly said. **(A/N: I was pronouncing it like that on purpose while bowling in PE class in third grade :D)**

"Ugh. Just let the doors close." Carly gave up, slapping her hand onto her face and smearing it off.

"Did you do your 'smuggling'?" Freddie whispered to his wife as Melanie checked them out of the hotel.

"I've got this, Fredwuss." Sam mumbled back.

"Everybody ready?" Marissa spoke up.

"I don't wanna leave!" Gibby whined.

"We'll be back here soon, Gib." Melanie said as they started walking out after their breakfast and check out. "This place is great."

"Yeah, I'd totally visit again." Carly supported.

"I've gotta admit it was alright." Pam added, putting her luggage into the back of the van.

"So, who's gonna plan next year's vaca?" Sam questioned.

"Have you ever planned one, Sam?" Carly asked back, rolling her eyes.

"I helped Fredwina plan the one we're finishing now." Sam defended.

"How about Gibby?" Pam suggested.

"NO!" everyone else shouted.

"I nominate myself." Marissa said.

"No offense mom, but you aren't the best at choosing enjoyable things to do." Freddie commented, pulling into the car rental lot.

"Yes I can!" Marissa retorted. "I can plan substitute teaching, camp counseling, fundraising-NO!" Everyone interrupted.

"We'll finish this on the plane." Freddie said. "Get your stuff out, everyone!"

"I can't believe we made it through customs!" Sam whispered to Freddie.

"Just keep that thing safe and sound until we land. The Geo's at the airport." Freddie commanded.

"Let me guess, you threw your little TR6 in the garage." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's a classic British sports car!" Freddie indignantly replied as they boarded the plane.

"Ugh, I'm still very happy that we can finally come back to a private life. We got so many looks while we were there." Sam told her husband.

"I know, I refused everybody who requested to take a picture with me." Freddie said.

"Same here." Sam replied. "Wasn't really expecting it anyway." Sam admitted, getting into her seat. Sam got the window seat, Freddie was in the middle, and Melanie on the outside.

"You planned the flight correctly, right?" Mel asked.

"Should be a smooth flight." Freddie confidently replied.

"Getting cocky there, are we?" Sam taunted.

"Yes, I am." Freddie responded. "I planned our flight perfectly, and didn't even write an itinerary despite what mom suggested."

"Since when do you follow what your mom says?" Sam inquired.

"I haven't much since I went to college." Freddie replied, remembering his college days.

"I remember when you were so surprised that Freddie didn't go to MIT!" Melanie recalled.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Hey, Sam?" Freddie asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing." Sam mumbled.

"Sam, I know something's bothering you." Freddie pressed. "You can tell me anything."

"W-well, I'm kinda worried that you'll get into MIT and I'll only get into WSU." Sam admitted.

"I didn't even apply to MIT." Freddie said softly.

"What?" Sam questioned, her eyes widening.

"No, Sam." Freddie assured her, holding her cheeks in his hands. "You're more important to me than MIT. I applied to WSU."

"Y-you dropped the college you've been wanting to go to for so long because of me?" Sam stuttered.

"Because I don't want to leave you, Sam." Freddie comforted her.

"Uh-uh thanks." Sam said.

"Not a problem, Princess Puckett."

"Everybody get their acceptance letters?" Carly questioned Sam and Freddie.

"Sure did." Sam said.

"Got mine." Freddie added.

"Well, let's open!" Carly enthusiastically said. "You both applied to WSU right?"

"Yup." Sam and Freddie replied, tearing open his letter.

"I got in!" Carly screamed, jumping up and down.

"I did too!" Freddie shouted.

"I'm in!" Sam yelled.

"GROUP HUG!" Carly shouted.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Yeah, and then Freddie got us promise rings." Sam smiled at her husband.

"Partly to tell all the other students that we were taken, but mainly because I love Sam."

"Quit being a sap, Freddoof."

"You know you love it."

"Don't ever say that again or I'll punch you."

"Gosh, we're finally in our own house again!" Freddie said. "The sea air smells so much different than in Delaware!"

"I'm taking a nap, Fredpuss."

"What about the Tarantula? What's her name?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. We'll think of one tomorrow, but while you're thinking about it, go get her some live prey and a place to live."

"Ugh, fine Sam. But when I get home, I'm going straight to bed."

"You do that, Fredward."

**A/N: Leaving it up to the readers to pick a name for the Tarantula! If I don't pick your name, it'll probably show up just a little later in the story :) Review please! Had fun writing these 3,000+ words!**


	19. A Bet

**A/N: I chose Mama to be the Tarantula's name. Don't worry, the other names WILL be featured in the story very soon. Maybe not at the same time, but they'll be there. Thank you all for your submissions!**

**LadyJames: I let spiders live around my house all the time. They kill the little guys**

"Touchdown Cobras!" The football announcer on the TV shouted.

"Yes! That's an awesome start to the game!" Gibby said.

"Yeah, they haven't had a lot of good luck in a while." Freddie responded.

"Do you guys remember when I was going to try out?" Spencer remembered.

"Yeah, that was...interesting." Carly replied.

"And funny!" Sam added.

"For you!" Spencer scoffed.

"Are you and Gibby planning on moving into a house anytime soon?" Melanie asked.

Carly and Gibby looked at each other. "Maybe, we've done a little looking." Carly answered. "When are you going to start looking for your own place?"

"I don't know, I kind of like living with Sam and Freddie." Melanie stated. "You guys don't mind right?"

"You're my sister, Melanie. Of course I don't mind, and Freddie doesn't either." Sam laughed.

"Thanks again, guys." Melanie said.

"Not a problem, Mel." Freddie assured.

"Anybody up for some Chili My Bowl?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, but I'm not going back to that hellhole." Sam said.

"Didn't expect you to." Spencer laughed. "Freddie, do you want to go?"

"Since you're practically pleading, sure Spencer." Freddie agreed.

"Alright!" Spencer yelled.

"We'll be back in a few." Freddie said, walking out to the garage.

"So, did you finally forgive Sam for crashing this thing?" Spencer asked, pointing to the Fiero.

"Yeah, I think she learned her lesson." Freddie said.

"How's she feel about you taking both garage spaces?" Spencer inquired.

"It's part of her payback. I haven't told her yet, but I'm thinking about building a separate garage out back." Freddie told Spencer. "She'll laugh at me because I'm horrible at home improvement projects. I've already got a building in mind, just have to get her 'approval'."

"Why don't you talk to her about it over dinner tonight?" Spencer suggested.

"That's a good idea Spencer, but we should probably get going before she realizes we've been gone longer than we said we would be." Freddie said.

"Oh, right." Spencer realized. "Sasha just texted me and said she's on her way to join us."

"Cool." Freddie replied, getting into the Geo and starting it up.

"So, this is what you've used for all your moments as husband and wife?" Spencer inquired.

"Dang, Spencer. You ask a lot of questions." Freddie laughed. "but yeah, we drove away from our wedding in this, brought Gladys, Darlene, and Tammy home in this, and Sam used it to get her through college. All of that has pushed it to 240,000 miles."

"Damn, that's a lot!" Spencer reacted as Freddie drove out of the neighborhood.

"I mentioned getting it freshened up after the kids were born. That's another thing to bring up at dinner."

"Hey, is this an XM radio?"

"Yup, Sam's been listening to MMA fights on the radio lately."

"Is the game on?"

"I dunno. Channel book's in the glove box."

"Holy shit!" Spencer exclaimed as the announcer read the score.

"Yeah, Cobras leading 26-9!" Freddie responded. "They must've stepped their game up during the off season."

"Who's gonna go in and order?"

"I can do it."

"Brings back memories."

"You know it. I agree with Sam, it was funny." Freddie said. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, are you the guy who married that aggressive girl who used to work here?" The manager asked.

"Uh, yeah." Freddie said.

"Is she available to take her job back?" The manager asked.

"No, she works somewhere else now." Freddie replied, taking the food.

"But please!" The manager begged, chasing after Freddie.

"No. She's happy where she's working now. Goodbye." Freddie finished, running out the door and all the way around the building on purpose to lose the manager.

"Quick, get your seatbelt on." Freddie commanded. "The old manager was chasing me around trying to ask if Sam would take her job back."

"Not surprising since there's a bunch of dumbass college dropouts working there now." Spencer said.

***New Text from Sam Benson***

"Get this for me please." Freddie asked. Spencer nodded.

**Sam:** Freddork, where the hell are you? We're all hungry over here!

**Freddie:** This is Spencer (Freddie's driving). We're on our way home now. ***Picture Message Sent***

**Sam:** Hurry the fuck up!

**Freddie:** We are, Sam. Don't worry.

"Let me guess, she wants the food?"

"Exactly right, but that garage conversation was necessary."

"Yeah, it's always good to catch up with your guy friends. How's life with Sasha and the kids?"

"Just like any Susan, she's been nice and trouble free for the most part and loves walking. Rosebud, not so much. Ironically, she likes roses."

"That's pretty awesome, Spence."

"I know! My kids are great!"

"I can't wait until the triplets start talking, and I get to be there three times!"

"Lucky you. That was nice of your new boss to give you some time off."

"He understood the whole thing and watched it while it all went down on TV." Freddie said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Guess you're happy nobody is trying to take a picture with you...here at least."

"You don't know how much. Well, let's get this food in. Sam's probably gonna yell at me, but I'm used to it, and frankly like it."

"Good luck."

"You're gonna need it too!"

"Freddork! There you are!" Sam shouted, rushing to her husband and taking the food from him.

"What took you so long?" Sasha almost scolded.

"We had a discussion in the garage, and then the old manager from when you were there asked me if you wanted your job back. I ended up running around the building and back to the car, and getting the heck out of there. You owe me some SERIOUS time tonight, Sammy." Freddie explained.

"That can be arranged, Benson." Sam smiled. "Now let's get this shit open!"

"So, what did you guys talk about in that 'discussion' of yours?" Carly inquired. The boys sat on one side of the table and the girls on the other.

Freddie rolled his eyes, knowing that Carly was nosy. "Well, I told Spencer that I want to build a separate garage in the backyard since we're kinda short on space in the driveway right now, and I don't want to put any of the cars in storage. Then we talked about getting your wagon refreshed."

"Funny you mention the backyard Fredweird. I was just thinking about setting up my old trampoline in there." Sam said.

"We'll still have plenty of room for your trampoline, and room for when you fall off it."

Sam shot a spitball at her husband and scoffed. "Like I'm gonna fall off that! I tried it out all those years ago!"

"It's been a while, Sam."

"So, I can still jump on it after 10 years!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Gimme the rules, Benson."

"You have to jump on the trampoline for 5 minutes straight without stopping at 4:30 in the morning."

"The prize?"

"I'll move the Fiero onto the street until one of the triplets starts talking. If you lose, you have to wake up at 4:30 AM every day until one of the triplets starts talking."

"Eh...deal, Fredward." Sam said, shaking Freddie's hand.

"Let me know how this turns out!" Spencer said, showing Sam and Freddie a 'dis gon b good' GIF from the internet.

"Don't worry, Spencer. I've got it in the bag. We'll set it up later tonight."

"Like you're gonna win, Freddumb. Mama always wins."

"Just be-" Carly attempted to say, but was cut off by the sound of glass breaking outside.

**A/N: Follow me on Twitter (at Dburger62) or subscribe to me on YouTube (Dburger62) for updates on when I've begun writing the next chapter, and maybe a sneak peek ;) Please, my superstars, review! Love you guys!**


	20. Feeding Mama

**A/N: LadyJames - You'll just have to see (:**

**WhiteSnowCrystals - Thanks for checking it ot! Glad you like the story.**

"Is that someone trying to break into one of the cars?" Carly asked.

"No shit!" Sam shouted. "Carly, watch the triplets for a second please."

"Uh...sure thing." Carly said.

"HEY! WHOEVER'S TRYING TO STEAL MY CAR IS ABOUT TO GET PUNCHED!" Sam yelled.

"Oh my god, someone's stealing Carly's wagon!" Freddie exclaimed. Sam's outburst caused the thief to freeze for a second, but he soon resumed the attempt to steal Carly's car. The criminal was a bald asian man and he reeked of raw meat.

"Get-away-from-that!" Sam shouted, kicking the thief to the ground and pinning him. Freddie started calling the police while that was happening.

"I'll be back in a second, Sam. You think you can hold him?" Freddie asked.

"You _know_ I can, Fredward!" Sam shouted.

"Fredward? Really?" The thief said, laughing.

_**SLAP!**_

"Shut the fuck up, scumbag." Sam commanded. Then she finally heard sirens in the background, and Officer Jenkins pulled up to the curb.

"Well, well well! If it isn't Chris Watanabe!" Jenkins said, pulling Chris up and handcuffing him. "Looks like you're in more trouble, dumbfuck!" Chris was thrown into another police car, and driven off.

"Sorry he caused you guys trouble. He's one of the most known criminals in Washington." Jenkins apologized.

"Not a problem, officer. Glad you could get here fast."

"I brought some backup, but it doesn't look like we'll be needing it. All of his posse is in custody already. Who's car was broken into?" Jenkins inquired.

"My best friend's. Her name is Carlotta Shay." Sam answered.

"Info on the car?" Jenkins questioned, pulling out a notepad.

"2012 VW Jetta Sportwagen, automatic." Freddie answered.

"Not too old. Is Carlotta Shay on the premises?" Jenkins interrogated.

"Yup, and I wonder why the fuck she hasn't come out yet. Didn't you let her know, Freddie?" Sam asked.

"I tried, but she was taking a shower when I went inside." Freddie sheepishly said.

"Just go get her, Frednub!" Sam told her husband, who walked inside the house.

"Did you just call him Frednub?" Jenkins asked.

"Yup, it's a long story." Sam said. Just then, Carly came running out.

"Is my car going to be okay? Will it be impounded? Where's the guy that did this? How am I-" Carly asked, panicking.

"Excuse me, are you Carlotta Shay?" Officer Jenkins calmly questioned.

"Yes, you can call me Carly." Carly replied, finally cooling off.

"Your car was broken into about 15 minutes ago. The thief shattered the driver's side window, and destroyed the car's ignition switch. The criminal, Chris Watanabe, is in custody. He'll be covering the damages, but I'm afraid that your car can't be driven anywhere due to the ignition problem. It looks like your friends here have a few cars you can use. Well I'll be going. We've got to interrogate Watanabe, and not just for this crime."

"Thanks, officer." Carly sincerely said as Jenkins got into his cruiser.

"Thank you guys for getting that guy caught. How about I treat you to some Cheesecake Warehouse tomorrow night?" Carly offered.

"Sounds good, Carls." Sam and Freddie accepted. As everyone walked back into the house, Sam's phone beeped.

"Time to feed Mama!" Sam realized.

"Which one?" Freddie snickered.

"The tarantula, you nub!" Sam said, playfully punching Freddie. "And you're helping me!"

"Ugh, what does she eat again?" Freddie asked.

"I think we'll feed her grasshoppers tonight." Sam said, picking up a bin of grasshoppers on their back porch.

"Dang, Sam! How'd you collect all these?" Freddie questioned, surprised.

"Mama knows how to trap animals." Sam responded. "You're going first."

"Why?" Freddie whined, walking to the blond haired spider.

"Just in case she bites you, and you know she eats live prey." Sam said.

"Ugh, fine!" Freddie gave in, dropping some grasshoppers into Mama's pen.

"Damn! She's an attacker!" Spencer shouted, walking to the room. "That grasshopper didn't stand a chance!"

"Aggressive, just like Mama." Sam smiled.

"You're gonna be doing it tomorrow." Freddie said."

"Eh...it's kinda fun anyways. Carls, do you wanna stay or go home?"

"I want to put my car in my storage unit at Bushwell, if possible." Carly said.

"I-HAUL should be open, even this late. I'll use the Caravan and get a tow dolly. Gibby can go with me." Freddie told Carly.

"Thanks, Freddie."

"No problem. GIBBY!" Freddie said, walking out the door.

"Huh?" Gibby asked, falling down the stairs.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Carly questioned, putting her hands on her hips. "My car got broken into, and you didn't even notice!"

"Yeah I did, but by the time I was out of the bed, the police were here." Gibby explained.

"Well, you could of-" Carly started, but was interrupted by Sam.

"You _SLEPT_ upstairs? Are the twins still asleep? Where'd you sleep?" Sam demanded.

"Uhhh...yes they are, and I slept on the floor in the nursery."

"Don't do that again! We might get you an air mattress next time, assuming I don't ban you from coming!"

"Sam..." Carly reasoned.

"I was half kidding, but you're going with Freddie to get a tow dolly from I-HAUL. He said the ignition system in Carly's car is fucked up or something."

"Alright..." Gibby said, knowing he had no room to argue. Freddie and Gibby walked out.

"We should be going, guys." Spencer stated, and Sasha nodded.

"See you later, Spence. Bye Sasha." Sam and Carly said. With that, they left as well. Just then, there were cries heard from upstairs.

"I think I should go help Mel with the twins. She's been up there a lot today." Sam said, getting up to leave.

"Can I come?" Carly asked.

"Sure, Carls."

"Pretty sure they're hungry." Mel diagnosed. "They didn't eat while we had that little get together of ours."

"Carls, do you wanna try giving them formula?" Sam offered.

"Uh...I guess Sam. I don't want to do anything wrong." Carly worriedly accepted.

"It'll be fine, Carls. Just gently thrust the tip of the bottle into her mouth. Do you know which triplet this is?" Sam quizzed.

"Tammy?" Carly answered.

"And here?" Sam asked.

"Gladys." Carly confidently said.

"Good, you can tell them apart. You're doing great." Sam fed Gladys, Carly got Tammy, and Mel handled Darlene.

"I'm still surprised you named one of your kids Darlene, Sam." Carly started. "That doesn't sound like you."

"I thought about turning away from it, but Tammy kept with the Puckett names, and we both thought Freddie was a beautiful name, so I gave the last one to Freddie. Unsurprisingly, he chose an older name, but still an awesome name."

"Good explanation, Sam." Carly laughed.

**-Time skip backward to when Freddie and Gibby walk out to the garage-**

"Well, I'd better move the TR6 out of here. Got an early wake up tomorrow." Freddie said, getting into the car.

"Why?" Gibby asked, stepping back.

"I bet Sam that she could jump on her old trampoline at 4:30 in the morning without falling off it. If I win, she has to wake up at 4:30 AM until the triplets start talking, and if she wins, I have to move the Fiero onto the street until the triplets start talking." Freddie replied, turning the key.

"Damn, that's early!" Gibby shouted as the car roared to life.

"Exactly why I'm gonna win the bet." Freddie confidently shouted, pushing the car's clutch in.

"What are we taking?" Gibby inquired.

"Which one of these cars looks like it can tow a Jetta Sportwagen?" Freddie questioned, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, that one?" Gibby said, pointing to Sam's Geo.

"No, Gib. That thing is way too slow to tow much of anything. We're taking the white Caravan." Freddie said, exasperated.

"Oh!" Gibby shouted, running to the van.

"Thank you I-HAUL for making this so flawless." Freddie said to himself as he gently pushed Carly's car into her storage unit.

"Time to get my ass back home..." Freddie said, exhausted.

"You're finally back, nub!" Sam greeted as Freddie walked into the house.

"Yup, and I'm going to bed. I've got a bed to win tomorrow." Freddie said as he walked upstairs.

"You're gonna lose, dork!" Sam shouted toward him.

"I'm gonna hit the sack too, Sam." Carly yawned.

"Same for me. Today was a long day." Mel said, trudging to the guest room.

"Oh well, I'm gonna watch some late night MMA." Sam shrugged, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.

**A/N: Filler chapter, but had fun writing it. Don't forget to follow on Twitter or subscribe on YouTube! And most importantly, review if you can please!**


	21. Car Chase

**A/N: Never done 2 chapters in one day before, so let's see how this goes :) THANK YOU to you guys for subscribing and following! It means a lot!**

"That must be the trampoline alarm..." Freddie groggily realized as he turned off his vibrating phone, and started walking to the back porch.

"Let's see, this just spreads across all these tubes..." Freddie said to himself as he set up the trampoline in the wee hours of the morning, checking his clock every now and then.

"There. That's about it." Freddie triumphantly said, taking a brief look at the trampoline and then running back into the house. His PearPhone's clock said 4:29 AM.

"Right on time..." Freddie whispered to no one.

"Sam..." Freddie said as he shook his wife awake.

"What, Freddork? It's your turn to put the kids to sleep again!" Sam retaliated.

"Aren't you forgetting that I have a bet to win?" Freddie confidently reminded as he picked Sam up bridal style and started carrying her downstairs and outside.

"You _aren't_ going to win, Fredward. How long do I need to jump for?" Sam asked.

"Not too long." Freddie replied. "You'll fall right off."

"Ugh, you wish, Freddumb." Sam responded. "Let's get this over with."

Sam began jumping on the trampoline, and immediately started stumbling. She hadn't had any food, she wasn't able to warm up her legs by walking to the trampoline, and afterall, it was 4:40 in the morning. Freddie was filming with his phone.

"Must...not...fall...down..." Sam moaned, then finally collapsed onto the trampoline, falling asleep.

"And that's what you get for making me put the triplets back to sleep!" Freddie said in triumph, as he picked his wife up again and put her back to bed. He then locked his phone in the van just to be safe.

"BENSON!" Sam shouted.

"Yes, Princess?" Freddie replied in a nonchalant voice, sipping some coffee.

"Did I lose that bet we made about the trampoline?" Sam asked.

"You sure did!" Freddie smiled.

"Dammit!" Sam slammed her fist onto the kitchen island.

"Yup, looks like you have to wake up at 4:30 in the morning every day until our beautiful triplets say their first words, and that means all three of them."

"Ugh! I propose a new bet!"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Yes you will, Benson! The bet is that if you build your garage without my help, then I'll still wake up at 4:30. If you can't do it without my help, then I get to wake up whenever I want and you buy me a ham every hour until it's finished."

"Can't accept."

"Do it, Fredward!" Sam commanded, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Freddie took out a sheet of paper and started writing.

"What are you writing, Freddork?" Sam asked, but Freddie turned the note away from her.

He just finished writing when Sam was able to look at the note. Then, he grabbed his coffee and the keys to the Caravan and sprinted out the door to the garage. The note said that he'd be back in a couple of hours and that he was NOT leaving forever and just having some fun.

"BENSON! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Sam screamed. "I'll be back soon, Mel!" Sam yelled upstairs.

Sam could hear the van's tires screech as Freddie left the driveway.

"Dammit! He took the keys to all his other cars!" Sam grabbed the keys to her Geo and tore off in pursuit of Freddie, who was heading east.

"Let's see if he answers his phone..." Sam said, slightly annoyed but smilling.

"Hello, Princess."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Benson?" Sam asked, trying to sound angry.

"Enjoying myself." Freddie nonchalantly replied.

"Bet you're hungry! All you drank was coffee this morning!" Sam challenged, hoping he wasn't carrying food, because she sure as hell had forgotten.

"_I've_ got some Inside Out Burger I picked up last night in here." Freddie taunted, turning onto the highway.

"Damn you Fredward Benson." Sam cursed.

"Psh. I'm not stopping until _you_ agree to stop getting me to bet with you again." Freddie scoffed.

"And if I don't?" Sam challenged.

"Then we'll drive until you do." Freddie responded.

"And if we run out of gas?" Sam asked.

"Filled up last night. Face it Sam, I've got this all thought out.

"Don't rub it in, Fredwina! Why are we heading toward Spokane?" Sam asked.

"No reason, and goodbye!" Freddie shouted as he accelerated.

"No fair! You're faster than I am!" Sam complained.

"That's your problem, Sammy." Freddie explained.

"Ugh, can't you take it easy on your wife?" Sam asked, sounding like she was pleading.

"No can do. Say you'll drop the bet and we stop." Freddie tried again.

"Never, Benson!"

"Then we'll keep on going!"

"Please, Freddork?"

"Nah, sorry."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. Record it too."

"Ugh, fine!"

"Alright, Frednub. I'll call off the bet. You win this round."

"There, I did it! You happy?"

"Sure am. Now, let's go home and see our kids."

...

"Phew, that was almost exhausting." Freddie said as he walked into the house.

"Yeah, good wild goose chase there, Freddifer.

"Where have you guys been?" Mel asked.

"Sam tried to get me to agree to another bet so I took off and we drove in separate cars until she would agree to drop it. Surprisingly, nothing illegal happened." Freddie replied.

"You _want_ me to do something illegal?" Sam inquired.

"No, Sam. You're a mom now. You still keep me on edge, but you've grown up too." Fredward said.

"Thanks, Freddie." Sam responded, pecking him on the lips.

"Looks like you had a good time. Your triplets are sleeping right now."

"Did you give them their midday formula?" Freddie inquired.

"Sure did. What happened with Carly and the break in?" Mel interrogated.

"She's supposed to be getting a damage estimate today, and then she'll get the money from that Chris Watanabe guy."

"_If _he can pay for it at all!" Sam said. "That guy was a hobo for sure!"

"At least he wasn't the one that your mom talked to back in Delaware..." Freddie reasoned.

"Carly just texted me saying that she's getting about $1500." Sam informed.

"Decent about of cash there." Freddie observed.

"She just said she's giving whatever's leftover to us as a thank you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do we really want to take it? I mean, she's already taking us to The Cheesecake Warehouse tonight..." Freddie said.

"I'm not quite sure if we should either, but knowing Carly, she'll insist that we do." Sam reminded.

"Yeah, good point." Freddie realized.

"Hopefully she at least calls one of us before taking a cab some place. We can always give her rides." Mel added.

"I texted her offering to let her drive my wagon for a bit, but of course, she declined." Sam said.

"Sometimes I don't understand that girl. Didn't in high school, still don't." Freddie said.

"Same here, but I never understood why you were my first love until later on in high school." Sam replied.

"Same here, but I love you, Sam."

"Love you too, Freddork."

"I'll never get tired of your affectionate insults."

**A/N: Review if you would, please! Trying to put in a few fun things while letting Sam and Freddie live a nice calm life. Thanks again for the follows and subscribes!**


	22. The Neighborhood Store

**Veintidos (22)**

* * *

"So, how was Carly at court?" Freddie asked, referring to the break in that had happened previously. It was 5:15 in the morning.

"She was pretty nervous, which I can't blame her for. It was her first time in court. She was also kinda pissed because it was night court." Sam replied. "Chris is spending 3 months in jail for it, then he's going to rehab."

"Well, at least rehab will help the guy." Freddie reasoned. "He didn't look too good."

"Now you're making me feel all sympathetic for that dude, Frednub!" Sam jokingly said. "Where's Mel?"

"Mel should be waking up for her morning run right about now. We're running out of vegan food so she'll probably head to the store today."

"I remember when you told me about the neighborhood store..." Sam reminisced.

_**-Flashback-**_

"What do you think of this house?" Freddie questioned his wife as they finished a tour of a house they were interested in.

"It needs new appliances, Freddumb. I can't cook meat, fried chicken, or bacon when there's no oven."

"Relax, the problem's fixed." Freddie assured in a calm tone.

"Wanna tell me how you fixed _that_, nub?" Sam asked, pointing toward the appliance-less kitchen.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep on the way here." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Why not? Mama needs her sleep!" Sam responded.

"There's a store right next to the entrance to the neighborhood." Freddie told Sam, knowing she'd perk up.

"Since I'm your wife now, I'll trust you on that." Sam said.

"There is. They've got bacon, meat, soda, you name it." Freddie once again assured. "So, you wanna maybe shoot the seller an offer?"

"Let's do it, Freddork." Sam approved, walking to the Geo, which Freddie insisted should be parked on the street since the house wasn't theirs.

"I kinda thought the financial stuff wouldn't be your strong point." Freddie taunted.

"Well, you can't do a home improvement project to save your life!" Sam retorted. "Now drive!"

"Want me to show you the store?" Freddie asked, knowing he'd get a snarky answer.

"No shit, dork!" Sam replied as Freddie put the car into drive. "So, what's it like?"

"It doesn't look like much, but they've got everything you'll need. They've been around for decades."

"Psh, Mama will put this place to the test." Sam caught sight of the neighborhood store. It was a small rectangular building made of bricks with a flat roof, and lottery advertisements were in the windows. The signs were a bit faded, but the parking lot was almost full.

"Damn, this place is busy!" Sam noticed as Freddie pulled into a parking space.

"Well, the entire neighborhood _does_ shop here." Freddie said. "Come on. Let's get some grub."

"Holy-" Sam started as she walked inside, but Freddie quieted her by putting his index finger to her lips, and she rolled her eyes. "This place is...is...heaven!" Sam exclaimed, causing the owner to look at them and walk over.

"Oh hey, Fred." The store owner greeted.

"Sup, Duke?" Freddie replied.

"Duke?" Sam asked. "The one from high school?"

"Yup, that Duke." Freddie said.

"How long have you known about this place?" Sam questioned.

"Let's just say I have some surprises." Freddie stated.

"Oh yeah?" Sam inquired. "You're lucky I'm mesmerized by this food right now!"

"I sure am." Freddie sarcastically said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's explore!" Sam enthusiastically shouted, ignoring Freddie's comment.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Yeah, I'd call that a good surprise." Freddie said.

"Oh shut up, Benson." Sam played.

"Might be a few more coming." Freddie winked.

"Like what?" Sam anxiously inquired.

"You'll just have to see." Freddie responded.

"Tell me!" Sam pressed.

"Nope." Freddie answered, emphasizing the P.

"Argh! Tell me or else!" Sam shouted.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Freddie quickly said, starting to run toward the master bedroom.

"I'll get in there with you if I have to, Fredwad!" Sam yelled, chasing after him.

"I'll take a dump in there to stop you if _I_ have to!" Freddie responded.

**A/N: Fun chapter to write. Don't think I've written a chapter that's mainly a flashback. Be sure to review, follow, and subscribe please!**


	23. Split?

**23 (always has been an unlucky number for me)**

"Sam, I've gotta head off to work now. Hopefully I'll have a good first day back." Freddie said.

"Alright nub. See you later." Sam said, giving Freddie a kiss. With that, he was out the door.

"What to do...what to do..." Sam said to herself. Just then, Melanie came downstairs.

"Morning, Sam." Mel energetically started.

"I thought you stayed up after your morning run?" Sam questioned.

"I go back to bed on extended runs." Mel explained.

"How much longer is an 'extended' run?" Sam asked.

"An extended run is about 25 miles." Mel told her sister.

"How the hell do you do that?" Sam questioned, astonished.

"You just have to get up and do it." Mel shrugged.

"When do you get up?" Sam inquired.

"6:15 on most days." Mel answered.

"You get up later than I do!" Sam complained. "Luckily, this stupid bet shouldn't last much longer. If only my damn kids would talk!"

"Sam! How could you say something like that?" Mel asked.

"U-uh..."

"You don't appreciate your daughters!" Mel concluded, dumbfounded. She then grabbed the keys to Freddie's Fiero and ran out of the house.

"Mel! Wait!" Sam shouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Later, Sam." Mel darkly said as she drove off.

Melanie Puckett burst into Fredward Benson's office at the Seattle Pear store, locked the door, and barricaded it with a leather chair.

"Uh...Mel? What's going on?" Freddie calmly inquired.

"I was talking with Sam about waking up early for my runs, and she doesn't appreciate your kids!" Mel shouted.

"That can't be. Sam would never do something like that." Freddie assured.

"She said 'if only my damn kids would talk'!" Mel shouted again.

"You aren't lying to me?" Freddie asked, his eyes widening.

"No, Freddie! I'm just as mad as you are!" Mel said, putting her hands on her hips. Just then, someone pushed the door open a little.

"Freddie! Let me in! We need to talk!" Sam frantically shouted.

"Not now, Sam. You've said enough today. And here I thought you wanted to settle down for a bit!" Freddie angrily shouted.

"Please, Freddie?" Sam cried.

"Not yet, Sam." Freddie answered. "Mel, we're gonna have to climb out of the window. Luckily, my office is on the ground floor. What car did you take here?"

"I took your Pontiac." Mel stated.

"Well, we're gonna have to 'leave for a bit. I need to cool off from this." Freddie said.

"Where are we gonna go?" Mel asked.

"Best place is probably my mom's apartment." Freddie realized. "Alright, let's get out of here. Luckily I took the TR6 to work today."

Melanie opened the office window and quietly climbed out, followed by Freddie. They then raced to the cars.

"FREDDIE!" Sam yelled, kicking the door with all her strength. "DAMN IT!" Sam screamed upon sight of the open window. She then climbed out herself and ran to her Metro, heading back to the Benson house.

"Mom!" Freddie shouted as they entered the apartment.

"Yes, Freddibear?" Marissa asked.

"Me and Sam...had a fight. I still love her very much, but I need to be away from her for a while."

"What happened?" Marissa worriedly questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Please, Freddie?"

"No, Mom."

Just then, Freddie's phone rang. It was Sam.

"What, Sam?"

"Freddie! Please! Can we talk this over? I'm sorry! I mean it!" Sam said, and Freddie noticed she had been crying.

"I'll be back by the end of the day." Freddie assured.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"I'm pretty sure, Sam. It might have been a slip of the tongue, or it might not have. I just need to calm down for a few hours." Freddie said.

"A-alright, Fr-Freddie." Sam cried.

"Goodbye, Sam." Freddie finished.

"Well, she seems sorry at least, but I'm not going back until this evening." Freddie informed. "I need to spend some time with you anyway."

"Well, how about some tofu?" Marissa offered. "We can play board games later!"

"Sounds great, Mom." Freddie accepted, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Can I uh...eat with you guys? Dang, I'm sounding like Sam now." Mel realized.

"Sure, Melanie." Marissa agreed.

* * *

"That was a good game!" Marissa energetically said.

"You totally aced us, Mom." Freddie chuckled. "I guess I shoul-" His phone beeped.

*New Text from Carly Shay*

Carly: Freddie? When r u coming home?

Fredward: I'll b bck shortly. Sam told u?

Carly: Everything. She's a mess.

Freddie: We'll discuss it when I get bck. Alone.

Carly: I hope u can sort it...

Freddie: I'm confident we can

Carly: Awesome...see u later I guess

Freddie: bye

"That was Carly...guess what it was about." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you'll be heading home pretty soon, right?" Mel reasoned.

"Yeah, but I need you to stay back for a little while, or go somewhere Mel. We need to talk alone." Freddie stated.

"Understood." Mel said.

"I guess I'll see you later, Mom." Freddie said, hugging Marissa.

"Good luck." Mel wished.

"Thanks...Mel." Freddie replied.

* * *

"Let me call her..." Freddie said to himself as he drove into the suburbs.

"Freddie?" Sam asked.

"I'm on my way back. Bye." Freddie simply said, hanging up.

"All this closure should teach her." Freddie whispered to himself. "Well, here I go..."

Freddie inserted his key into the door knob, and entered the Benson home.

**A/N: Not my best one, but I figured there should be a little relationship trouble between Sam and Freddie. I love reviews!**


	24. Child Troubles

**A/N: **

**LadyJames - Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**JJL - If I were Freddie, I would've been hurt and upset when she said that. **

_**XXIV**_

"Honey, I'm home!" Freddie said just like they do in the movies, trying to lighten the mood. There was no response.

"Honey?" Freddie tried again, walking into the kitchen. Freddie started getting worried when Sam wasn't in there.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, going upstairs to the master bedroom to find Sam with red eyes.

"Uh...hello to you too." Freddie greeted.

"H-hi Freddie." Sam whispered.

"Why'd you cry?" Freddie questioned.

"It's nothing." Sam mumbled.

"Sam. come on. I'm a bit annoyed at you, but you can still tell me anything. I'm your husband." Freddie whispered, but caused Sam to start crying again.

"I-I really messed up Freddie. Now I'm afraid you're gonna d-divorce me!" Sam cried.

"That won't happen, Sam. Never." Freddie assured, hugging his wife.

"B-but I realized how wrong I was...I'm sorry, Freddie." Sam sniffled.

"Sam, you never cry this hard, and you're doing it for nothing. I'm not divorcing you just because of what I assume was a slip of the tongue. Just never, ever do that again, okay? I don't want it to have any effects on our children later in their lives."

"S-so you forgive me?" Sam hoped.

"Yes, I forgive you." Freddie said, giving Sam a passionate kiss.

"Thanks, Freddie. Are you up for some...uh..." Sam offered.

"Okay, honey." Freddie accepted.

"Carly!" Sam shouted as she entered apartment 8-C in Bushwell Plaza.

"Did you guys make up?" Carly asked.

"We're cool, Carls. I realized that I royally fucked up, and the nub forgave me." Sam gratefully said.

"You know you're lucky that he forgave you, right?" Carly reminded.

"Yes, I know Carls." Sam said. Susan and Rosebud skipped down the stairs.

"Crayons, markers?" Susan asked.

"Sure. Just don't stay on the paper this time." Carly said.

"Babysitting?" Sam smirked.

"Yeah, Sasha and Spencer just dropped them off. They wanted some 'time to themselves.'" Carly said.

"You feel like a single mom with them?" Sam curiously asked.

"It does make me feel bad for them and all the hardships they go through." Carly thoughtfully replied.

"Eh, I wouldn't want to be one." Sam added, walking into the kitchen. "Hey, your fridge is empty!"

"That reminds me, I need to go to the store..." Carly realized. "Did you even bring any food with you?"

"A little." Sam truthfully said.

"I'll be right back." Carly said, getting her things and walking out.

"Susan, Rosebud. Looks like I'm your new babysitter until-"

"Throw!" Rosebud said, beginning to launch crayons at Sam. Susan walked into the elevator.

"Hey! I'm your temporary babysitter! Quit doing that!" Sam shouted, attempting to dodge the crayons.

"This fun." Rosebud said.

"Come here, you!" Sam shouted, picking up Rosebud. This didn't stop her from pelting Sam with crayons. Just then, Susan tiptoed downstairs with some paint in a plastic container which had the words "UNWASHABLE" scribbled on it.

"Paint is fun!" Susan shouted, as she dumped the dark red paint onto the back of Sam's shirt.

"Alright! Both of you stop!" Sam commanded, causing the girls to get quiet and for Rosebud to stop throwing crayons at Sam.

"Both of you go upstairs!" Sam shouted, and both girls walked upstairs.

"God damn she missed a lot." Sam realized, smirking and noticing the many small dots on the walls. Carly walked in, and immediately dropped her bags.

"Sam! What happened?" Carly screamed. "A-and what's up with the walls?"

Noticing she was still facing the kitchen, she slowly turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I got pelted with crayons and had paint poured on me!" Sam said.

"Uh...I think I may have a couple outfits of yours here. Let me see if I can find you one."

"I'll be waiting." Sam said, pulling out her PearPhone.

*Picture Message Sent to Fredward Benson*

Fredward: SAM! Wat happened?

Sam: Dodged some crayons, got paint dumped on me

Fredward: Do you have a change of clothes?

Sam: Carls is getting me one. Relax, Freddork.

Fredward: Alright, see you when you get home.

Sam: Later, nub.

"Go change, Sam. I'm gonna go talk to Susan and Rosebud." Carly said.

"I take it you've had an interesting day so far?" Freddie asked asked his wife walked into the house.

"Yeah, looks like you have too, Fredweird." Sam remarked, looking at the vomit on his shirt.

"Uh...Tammy hasn't been having the best day today." Freddie admitted.

"Everything okay now?" Sam asked.

"You need to nurse her. Like now." Freddie said.

"Alright, alright Fredward." Sam said, walking to the stairs.

"Oh by the way, as part of forgiving you, I bought another lottery ticket." Freddie added.

"Oh yeah? How much?" Sam taunted.

"Sixty-two million dollars." Freddie said.

**A/N: So, there's a new chapter. Not getting GTA V until a little later, so I should be able to keep adding chapters regularly :P I love to read reviews! Thank you for reading! I wonder if Sam and Freddie will enter the high class life.**

**Twitter and YouTube: Dburger62**

**Hopefully that gives a little explanation for why I chose the number 62 ;)**


	25. The Second Time Around

**25th Chapter! Thanks to all who have reviewed this story!**

**A/N: Yeah, going to try to keep Sam and Freddie's relationship happy.**

"Sixty-two million dollars?" Sam gasped.

"Yup, tomorrow's the drawing, and it's at 11:59 PM." Freddie grinned.

"As if you're gonna win again, Benson." Sam scoffed.

"Maybe I'll use it to get you something for your birthday." Freddie said, "what do you want, anyway?"

"Well, it's not like we're gonna get to spend it alone, so I guess some damn good food would do." Sam said.

"Maybe Melanie would be willing to babysit for one night, and Carly would probably want to help." Freddie suggested, not noticing that Mel was spying on them the whole time.

"Eh, we'll ask them tomorrow." Sam yawned. "I'll get the triplets nursed and then we can head off to bed."

"For a couple of hours." Freddie added, chuckling. "Ah, the joys of having three newborns."

"Ma!" a voice said from upstairs.

"Ma!" another voice shouted.

"Maaa!" a third voice coming from the 2nd level said.

"They must be talking!" Freddie exclaimed. "Take your phone out!"

"Wow, they're all saying the same word!" Sam happily said, but then there were cries coming from Gladys, Darlene, and Tammy.

"Looks like they need to be nursed." Freddie noticed. "I'll go save the video to the computer."

"Get to it, Fredbeans!" Sam commanded. "I wanna see it!"

"I wanna see it just as much as you do." Freddie said, shaking his head and smilling.

"Freddie? Can we talk for a second?" Melanie asked. It was early in the morning and Sam was enjoying her first late morning in a long time, while Freddie was watching the morning news.

"What's up, Mel?" Freddie responded.

"Well, I heard you guys talking last night. Let me just say that I'd be happy to babysit for you on Sam's birthday." Mel said.

"Thanks, Mel." Freddie said. "It'll be nice to have a night alone."

"Are you gonna do it?" Mel asked. Freddie could see the worry on her face, probably because she didn't like to be nosy.

"You bet!" Freddie said.

Sam came downstairs with her PearPhone in her hand.

"Morning...honey." Freddie smirked.

"Not the time for it, Freddie! My mom just called." Sam said.

"What'd she say?" Freddie inquired.

"She wants to borrow my car to go to LA to 'make it big'!" Sam answered.

"We could downsize a bit." Freddie said. "My Aunt Jennifer's been wanting to use the Fiero to get a boyfriend ever since I bought it, and my Aunt Milly wants the van for her bakery. What do you think?"

"I'm down for it. Surprisingly enough she cares about it a lot." Sam said.

"Alright, let's make some calls."

"The driveway looks...so empty now." Sam remarked.

"I'm gonna have to get on Zaplook and find another car to carry the kids in." Freddie said, "all we have right now is a 2 seater British sports car."

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"I think we should buy a cheaper car just in case we don't win the lottery drawing tonight." Freddie replied. "Carly has a Jetta, so we should probably follow suit. Speaking of Jettas, any news on Carly's break in?"

"Not much. She used the money to fix her window and Chris is still in jail. Carly's car wasn't too cheap, Freddumb."

"There are multiple generations of Jettas, Sam. I say we should get maybe a 2nd generation." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"What one is Carly's?" Sam questioned.

"Sixth." Freddie admitted.

"That's a big age difference Frednerd, but it should do." Sam said.

"I'll see what's available." Freddie nodded.

"You know, acting bored while watching TV really helps people win lottery drawings." Sam sarcastically said.

"Shhh! It's starting! I bought a ticket for the 5 number drawing." Freddie whispered as the female announcer started talking.

"Tonight's numbers are three, followed by eight, then three, another three, and seven."

Freddie's eyes went wide.

"We...we won! Again!" Freddie yelled.

"Are you serious?" Sam screamed.

"Yes! We've won the lottery for the second time!" Freddie shouted.

"Congratulations, guys." Mel yelled from upstairs.

"We've got to tell the others!" Sam shouted.

"Maybe we'll end up joining your mom in LA." Freddie said.

**A/N: Considering ending this whole story here and possibly writing a sequel. Let me know what you think by writing a review, if you would please!**

**YouTube & Twitter: Dburger62**


End file.
